North Star
by purple-panda95
Summary: “I told you to be careful. It’s not my fault you didn’t take my warning,” he said, tilting my head back and smiling. I screamed as Jason’s teeth pierced my neck. The Cullens eventually come in. Better than it sounds. Please read?
1. Preface

_Preface_

"Vampires don't exist; they're mythical creatures," I insisted.

He smiled. "You can't believe everything you're told." He took my hand. "Just because you've never seen something before, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Where are your fangs?"

He laughed. "Once again, you can't believe everything you're told."


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Author's Note: I don't really know much about Corvallis. I do, however, know that it is a very cloudy and rainy town. I don't know the population, so just pretend it's a small town.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any Twilight ideas, characters, etc. I do own Chloe Sanders and Jason Burnes, though.**

Chapter 1-Arrival

Corvallis, Oregon was a boring little town. I had lived here for the past two years. I was enrolled as a senior in Corvallis High School, unfortunately. Nothing ever happened in this town. It was too small to let anything happen. Then one day, a miracle occurred. Something new. A new student had just enrolled in Corvallis High. Everyone was ecstatic, except for me. I figured it was just some guy who would eventually fall into the same pattern everyone else had fallen into.

I didn't know how wrong I could be.

I woke up one morning, to realize that today was the beginning of the new school year and the day the new student would arrive. His name was Jason Burnes. He had just moved from Seattle, Washington. I only knew this about him because the whole town was talking about him. Poor guy.

I got ready for school, then hopped into my Mercedes and drove off to Corvallis High. It was a small high school. I parked in my usual spot, and walked over to some of my friends who were talking in front of the school.

"Hey guys," I said. Andrew stopped eating a pop tart and glared at me. "What?"

"Nothing," he laughed. I was somewhat used to this; Andrew was always doing things for no reason. "Hey."

"What's up?" Sammy asked. She was my best friend. I had known her ever since I moved here.

"The usual," I said.

"Nothing?" She smiled. It was true; I didn't do much of anything.

I smiled back. "Pretty much."

"Andrew, can I have some?" Logan pointed to his pop tart. Andrew broke off a piece and handed it to Logan. "Thanks, I forgot to eat." The bell rang, and we all headed off to class. Sammy and I both had English as our first class. We took our seats, and Mrs. Lawson began the lesson.

"Hey, did you hear about the new kid?" Sammy whispered.

"Sammy, who didn't hear about him? The whole town has been talking about him."

"Okay, I guess you're right. Aren't you excited?"

"Not really," I admitted. She stared at me like I was crazy.

"Why?"

"He's just a person. It's okay to not be excited."

"Yeah, but hardly anything happens in this town. Now there's someone new," she insisted.

"Quiet down," Mrs. Lawson said. We must have been talking too loudly. We stopped, and paid attention to the lesson. It was boring; we were reading _Romeo and Juliet. _I had already read it last summer.

When English was over, Sammy and I continued our conversation in Gym. It was okay to talk in Gym. Our teacher let us, as long as we did what we were supposed to do. We didn't have to do much; we were just supposed to play ping-pong. Sammy and I mostly talked.

"Guess what?" Sammy asked me.

"What?"

"Jason is in Physics with Sandy." Sandy was another one of Sammy's and my friends. "She said he was really good-looking."

"Oh my goodness," I said.

"Are you mocking me?"

I laughed. "Maybe."

After Gym ended I went to Spanish. I had this class without my friends. I passed Mrs. Lohman, and went to my seat. I took out my notebook and started doodling. I drew random objects until Mrs. Lohman called the class to order.

"Class, this is Jason Burnes." I looked up from my notebook. Standing next to Mrs. Lohman was a tall, pale young man. He had messy, dark brown hair that was grown out a bit. He was muscular, but didn't seem to be a body-builder. "Jason, you can go sit by Chloe Sanders." I watched as Jason came to sit next to me.

"Hello," he said. His voice sounded so pure, like bells. He smiled. "I'm Jason."

"I'm Chloe," I said as I offered to shake his hand. Instead he took it in his, and kissed the back of my hand. I stared in shock. He laughed. It also sounded pure. He sat down. He seemed a little uncomfortable. I assumed he didn't like the attention. I couldn't blame him; I didn't like a lot of attention either.

**Author's Note: Okay, I hope you liked that. I would like three reviews before I add the next chapter. Hopefully, I will get a few?**


	3. Chapter 2 First Impressions

**Author's Note: NO ONE REVIEWED. I'm serious; no one reviewed, so I don't know if anyone is reading my story. :'( You guys are making me sad. Anyway, here's chapter dos. (two)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer; I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun.**

Chapter 2-First Impressions

"Okay, you may take twenty minutes to talk to the person next to you and get to know them, because as of now, these are your permanent seats."

Jason turned towards me. He had a smile on his face. Wow, Sandy was right. He was very good-looking. I noticed the color of his eyes, they were topaz. "So Chloe, how long have you lived here?"

"Just a couple years, I moved here from San Francisco, California."

"I moved from Seattle, Washington. What's it like here?"

"Boring, nothing ever happens," I admitted.

"It doesn't seem so bad."

"You just got here," I reminded him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks, and you?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "What's your family like?"

"I live alone," he said. I hadn't expected that.

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you live alone?"

"Not at all. My parents died a few years ago, and I had lived with my aunt and uncle, until they died recently."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I honestly felt bad. He had lost his parents, and his aunt and uncle who had probably been like parents to him, and then I just had to bring it up.

"It's not your fault." He smiled. "Tell me about your family."

"I have a mom, dad, and a little sister. She's a sophomore."

He nodded. "I don't have any siblings, you're very lucky."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. So why did you move to Corvallis?"

"New people, new faces," he said.

"You didn't commit a crime or anything, did you?" I joked.

He turned serious. "How did you find out?" he whispered. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. He was so serious. I must have looked confused because he started laughing. "I'm just kidding, you don't have to worry." I had to laugh at that.

"You're really good at acting; I actually believed you. You should try out for the drama club."

He smirked. "My skills are too good for the drama club." This time, I could tell he was joking. "So why did you move to Corvallis?"

"My dad got a job here. What classes do you have?" I asked. He pulled out his schedule.

"Physics, English, Spanish, Lunch, U.S. Government, Calculus, and Gym. What classes do you have?"

"English, Gym, Spanish, Lunch, U.S. Government, Physics, and Calculus. We have this class and U.S. Government together." I smiled. I was honestly glad I would have more than one class with him.

"And lunch," he pointed out.

"Yes, and lunch," I agreed. Then our twenty minutes were up, and Mrs. Lohman started the lesson.

"Como esta usted?" he asked me. _How are you?_

"Mui bien, y tu?" _Very good, and you?_

"Bien gracias." _Good thank you._ He smiled. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"Well, that's what we're here for," I said. I really liked Jason; he seemed like a nice guy. Class soon ended, and we headed off to lunch.

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review!**

**Reviews=happy author**

**Happy author=faster chapters**

**Therefore, reviews=faster chapters!**


	4. Chapter 3 Lunch

**Author's Note: Hey invisible people. Nobody has reviewed yet, and I don't think anyone has read my story yet. Not very encouraging. :'( Anyways, maybe my third chapter will get a couple reviews.**

~Chapter Three-Lunch~

We walked from Spanish to the cafeteria. Jason and I got our lunches. I had just a salad, and so did he. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Jason asked.

"Not at all; I'm sure my friends would like to meet you." We went outside to the table where everyone was sitting. "Hey everyone, this is Jason."

"What's up Jason?" Andrew and Logan chorused.

"Hey, Jason. I'm Sammy; this is Sandy, Andrew, and Logan."

"Hello everyone."

"How do you like Corvallis so far?" Sammy asked.

"It's great. Everyone seems very nice." He smiled my way.

"Everyone is talking about you," Logan said.

Jason laughed. "I know; I'm hoping they'll stop soon."

"Tons of girls are hitting on you," Andrew said as he laughed. Then he turned serious. "Jerk." Jason looked apologetic and confused. Andrew laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"I bet you'll be breaking a few girls' hearts. A guy like you most likely has a girlfriend." Sandy said. I smiled. She seemed a little eager for his answer.

He smiled too. "No, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh," she said, trying to sound like she didn't really care.

"Dude, you're so pale," Andrew said. I laughed. Andrew can be really random, and rude, at times.

Jason smiled. "I don't go out in the sun much."

"What are you, a vampire?" Logan teased.

Jason laughed. "I want to suck your blood," he said, although he said it with an accent, like Dracula's. Everyone laughed.

"Don't kidnap anyone," Logan joked. "Nobody wants to go to your lair."

Jason raised his eyebrow and turned to me. "Oh well," he said, still with the accent I might add. I was hoisted into the air. I didn't know what happened. I looked down and realized Jason had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shouted. Jason's shoulder was hard, almost like a rock.

"No, I am taking you to my lair."

"Sheesh, do you work out?"

He laughed. "You're not heavy."

"No, I mean you're shoulder is like, rock hard."

He set me down. "Sorry," he said.

"I wasn't complaining." He raised an eyebrow.

"Then let me carry you back." He picked me up again. He set me down by the table, and I sat down.

"You didn't eat her?" Andrew said.

"No, there are too many witnesses," Jason said looking around.

Andrew sighed. "That's too bad. She gets on my nerves sometimes." I laughed. The bell rang, and we got up and dumped our trays.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked that chapter. Hopefully you liked it enough to give it a review?**


	5. Chapter 4 Friends

**Author's Note: Another chapter for my invisible readers. ******** You guys, please review, I'm majorly depressed. Not one review so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; if I did I would be in Vancouver, watching New Moon filming.**

~Chapter Four-Friends~

"You didn't eat anything," I said to Jason.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Oh, that's right, you drink blood," Sammy laughed.

"What class do you have next, Sammy?" Jason asked.

"I have U.S. Government."

"So do Chloe and I," Jason said. I noticed that I really liked how Jason said our names together. I realized then that maybe I liked Jason as more than a friend. I sighed quietly. Jason probably didn't feel the same way. Jason looked at me, apparently I hadn't sighed that quietly. I just shook my head.

We walked into class and sat down. Everyone was grouped into threes. Jason, Sammy and I all sat down at a table. "Hello class, I am Mrs. Wills. Take ten minutes to get to know the people around you. I hope you picked a good seat, because these are your permanent seats."

Since we already knew each other, Sammy, Jason, and I just talked. "So do you have a coffin?" Sammy asked, referring to our conversation from lunch.

"No," Jason said. Sammy and I looked at him questioningly. "Vampires don't sleep. So we don't need coffins."

"What kind of vampire are you?" Sammy asked. I was curious too. I had never heard of a vampire who didn't use a coffin.

"A thirsty one," he laughed. He eyed both of us.

"Why aren't your eyes red?" I asked. Usually, vampires had red eyes. "Yours are a golden color."

"Contacts." He smiled.

"Do you really wear contacts?" Sammy asked. I was curious too. Gold wasn't a common eye color.

He chuckled quietly. "No, I have very good eyesight." We continued talking for the rest of the twenty minutes, then we had to start working. Since it was the first day, we didn't have much work to do. Eventually class ended. Sammy left before Jason and I; she said she needed to ask her teacher something.

"I'll see you later then," Jason said as we walked out of the class. I started to wave at him, but he took my hand and kissed the back of it again. He looked up at me and smiled. He was completely dazzling. I just stood there in complete shock. He walked off, and I snapped out of it and went to class.

**Author's Note: Please just one review? Really, I'm not asking much. Some of the stories I read ask for 10 or 20 by the fourth chapter. I'm asking for one.**


	6. Chapter 5 Dinner

**Author's note: *pouts* In case you're wondering why I'm pouting, I didn't get the one review I asked for. *stops pouting* Maybe someone will read my story. And maybe they will review. Or add me as a favorite or something.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer; I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Five-Dinner~

After school I went home. I didn't have much homework, considering it was the first day. I quickly finished that. That gave me plenty of time to think. Of course my mind drifted to Jason. He was really nice. He seemed funny. I wondered what it meant when he kissed my hand. He hadn't kissed others' hands. What did that mean? Did he feel something for me? Did I feel something for him? I wasn't sure.

I did know that I wanted to be his friend. He seemed to want to be my friend, too. He dazzled me though. He was just so…I couldn't think of a word for him.

"Chloe, it's dinnertime!" my mom called. I went downstairs to eat. We were having chicken, rice, and salad. "How was your day?" she asked my sister and I. I let my sister go first.

"It was okay. Mostly the same as usual. Same people," she said. "I heard there's a new senior," she said smirking in my direction.

"Yeah, his name is Jason."

"I heard he was good-looking."

I blushed. I looked down at my food to hide my face. "Um, yeah," I admitted.

"Do you have any classes with him?" my mom asked.

"Two classes and lunch."

"Is that who was with you at the table?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Wow," Sarah laughed. "I saw you staring at him."

My dad looked uncomfortable. I was too; I still didn't know how I felt about him. "I look at people when they talk."

"You're not looking at me."

"I'm eating."

"You were eating at lunch too," she reminded me.

"I already know stuff about you," I pointed out. Really, I was just trying to come up with excuses for staring at him.

"Fine," she gave in but glared at me and returned to eating her food.

I finished dinner then went back upstairs into my room. I turned on my iPod and looked for some music to listen to. I decided on Paramore. I got ready for bed, and fell asleep.

I had strange dreams that night. They were mostly just pictures. Jason showed up a lot in those picture dreams. My friends did, too. I dreamt of the events of lunch and my classes with him. It was more like reflecting on my day than a dream.

**Author's Note: First one to review (at all, any chapter, doesn't matter) will be in on a little secret and can help me make a decision on the story! Pease review!**


	7. Chapter 6 Answer

**Author's Note: Ok, this chapter is for jerose. Thank you for being the first one to read my story! (acknowledge the fact at least) So yeah. I'm still waiting for someone to review though. First one to review will find out something about one of the characters and will help me decide something about the characters.**

**Disclaimer: *sniffle* I don't own Twilight. *sniffle* But I own everyone else in this story :)**

~Chapter Six-Answer~

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I would get to see Jason today. Whoa, hold up. I was smiling because I would be able to see Jason. Well, I guess I had my answer. I liked Jason. Not just liked as a friend, but as more than a friend.

I quickly got ready for school that morning. I was eager to see Jason again. Sarah rode with me to school. It didn't take long to get there. We got out of the car and said our goodbyes, then headed our separate directions. I went over to my group of friends. Jason was there. I smiled at him. He smiled back. Wow, he was dazzling.

"Hey Chloe," Sammy said.

"Hi."

"Why so happy?" Andrew asked.

Logan hit him on the side of his head. "She can be happy if she wants." I laughed.

"Thank you, Logan." I looked towards Jason; he looked sad. "Jason, are you okay?"

His expression changed immediately. "Yes, I'm fine." The bell rang.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Sammy and I headed to English.

When we got to the classroom, Sammy just about exploded. "Oh my gosh! You so totally like Jason don't you?"

I laughed. "Sammy, calm down."

"I knew it! You do like him!"

"I didn't say that."

She smirked. "You didn't deny it."

She had me there. "Okay fine, I like him."

She squealed. "I think he likes you too."

My heart started beating a little faster. "What makes you think that?"

"The way he looks at you. You don't see it?"

"No," I said. Mrs. Lawson glared at us to make us quiet down. We stopped talking. After English, we headed to Gym. We unfortunately had a substitute teacher. This teacher was the kind who wouldn't let you talk at all, so Sammy and I didn't get to talk to each other. I was so anxious. After Gym, I had Spanish. Jason was in Spanish with me.

Gym finally ended, and I practically ran to Spanish. By the time I got there, Jason was there at our table. "Hello," I greeted him.

"Hey." He smiled.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Great, now."

I laughed. "Did you miss me?" I secretly hoped he did.

"Yes," he admitted. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Hello class, open your Spanish books, and start reading Lesson One," Mrs. Lohman said. Jason and I did as we were told.

"Your boyfriend isn't very protective," Jason whispered.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

"Andrew," Jason looked up from his book. "He didn't react at all when I carried you off yesterday."

I laughed quietly. "Andrew's not my boyfriend. I don't have one."

He smiled. "Good to know." I looked at him questioningly, but he didn't answer. Did that mean what I thought it meant? If it did, then he liked me. If it didn't…then, well I was still clueless. After class ended, Jason and I walked to lunch.

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 7 Dance

**Author's note: Okay, my friend helped me with the decision, so now the first one to review won't get to help me with that, but they will still be able to know something about chapter ten (I think that's the right chapter). So, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Seven-Dance~

We sat down at our usual table with Sammy, Andrew, Logan, and Sandy. Sammy and Sandy were in some discussion and I decided to find out what it was about. "We're gonna need streamers, lights, food-"

"What are you guys talking about?" I interrupted.

"The dance!" Sandy exclaimed. "Don't you remember?"

"What dance?" Jason asked.

"Our school is having a dance this Saturday. Sandy and I are helping to plan the event," Sammy explained.

"Is it a Sadie Hawkins," Logan asked, "or a traditional one?"

"The usual one. Boys ask the girls to the dance," Sandy explained. Andrew and Logan exchanged a glance. I wondered who Jason would ask. Sammy voiced my question.

"Who are you going to ask, Jason?" she asking, glancing in my direction.

"Well…" he said. "I don't really know yet. How about you guys?" Jason asked, speaking to Andrew and Logan.

"You'll see," Andrew said smirking. "Sammy, do you have a date yet?"

"No."

"Wanna go with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to," Sammy said. She gave Andrew a hug and smiled at me.

"I'm planning on asking someone later," Logan said. "I'm just hoping someone else won't ask her." We continued to talk about the dance the entire lunch. It had an underwater theme. The bell rang, and we went to class.

Sammy, Jason, and I arrived for U.S. Government just before the late bell rang. "Please take your seats," our teacher said. We didn't have a lot of time to talk. I kept looking over at Jason—it was hard not to. Every time I looked over at him—which I did often—he was looking back at me. I was starting to think that he did feel something for me.

I walked out to the parking lot, only to run into Jason. "Chloe," he began, "I'm glad we're friends, but I think you should be careful around me. I don't want to hurt you." I started to question him, but he held a finger up to my lips. "Be careful," he reminded me. Then he walked off. I had no idea what he meant.

After my encounter with Jason I drove home with Sarah. She talked nonstop about the dance. It was for all grades, instead of just one. She said her boyfriend, Brandon, had asked her, and she was going with him.

"So did anyone ask you to the dance yet?" she asked.

"No," I answered.

"Oh, someone will soon," she reassured me. My sister was really nice. She bugged me sometimes, but I knew I could tell her anything. She knew she could trust me as well.

We pulled into our driveway, and went into the house. I went to my room and turned on some music. I decided I would do my homework. It didn't take long—we hadn't learned much because it was the beginning of the year. I lay down on my bed and stared up at my ceiling. I tried to find pictures in the drywall. I found a dog, a palm tree, and a fish. I got up and went downstairs to see what everyone was doing. My mom was making dinner, so I thought I would help her with that. She was making spaghetti, one of my favorites. While she was finishing the pasta, I made a salad.

"Mom, the dance is this Saturday," Sarah said.

"Okay, you guys will have fun," she said. I started eating my dinner, letting my mind wander aimlessly. As I drifted to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Jason—not that it was a first, I've been thinking about him a lot lately. I slowly fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about wild things my imagination had created.

I was running—from what I didn't know. I was terrified; something was following me, and it was gaining on me. Something grabbed my arm and spun me around. I looked for what was following me. I looked into Jason's eyes. Something was wrong, different. I tried to figure out what it was, then I realized that Jason's eyes weren't his usual topaz color; they were crimson. Jason slowly smiled, revealing his teeth. He had two fangs, like a vampire would.

"I told you to be careful. It's not my fault you didn't take my warning," he said, tilting my head back and smiling. I screamed as Jason's teeth pierced my neck.

I woke up with a jolt. I sighed from relief, it was only a dream. A very frightening dream. It was sunny outside. I looked at my alarm clock; it was 6:27 a.m. That was only a few minutes before I usually woke up. I got into the shower. I let the warm water run, letting it hit my back and relax me.

Once I got out of the shower, I got dressed and dried my hair. I went downstairs and fixed myself a bowl of Cheerios. Sarah came downstairs and did the same. She looked so tired. I wondered if she was up texting the whole night; that would seem like her. She started eating her cereal, but then fell asleep and her head fell into the bowl. Luckily, her head wasn't face down, so she could still breathe. I ran upstairs and grabbed my camera. I came back downstairs and took a picture of her. I knew it was mean, but I couldn't resist. I gently shook her to wake her up. She snapped her head up.

"Oh no," she said. I laughed. She had some cereal stuck in her hair. I showed her the picture I took of her. She glared at me. "You're gonna erase that."

"Nope," I said, popping the p. "Now go take a shower, you smell like cereal."

"I wonder why?" she muttered. I laughed. I finished my cereal and finished getting ready for school. Sarah and I drove to school in my Mercedes. When we arrived at school and I started walking to my first class; I was later than usual.

"Chloe!" Jason called. I turned around. He was walking towards me, smiling.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he began, still smiling. "I was wondering if you had a date for the dance yet."

"No, do you?"

"No. I was wondering if, maybe you wanted to go with me."

I smiled. I had been wanting him to ask me. "I would love to go with you, Jason."

He smiled. He leaned in closer to me. What was he doing? He leaned in even closer and kissed my cheek. He pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you in Spanish." I just nodded, still smiling. He walked away and I went to class.

"Sammy," I whispered.

"What?"

"Jason just asked me to the dance," I whispered as I got my books out.

"Ohmygoshareyouseriousthatssocoolnowthewholegangwillbethere!" she said. **A/N: Oh my gosh are you serious? That's so cool. Now the whole gang will be there!**

I barely understood her. She was talking so fast her words all blended together. "Sammy, calm down, Mrs. Lawson is looking this way." Unfortunately, Mrs. Lawson knew we were talking, so she kept an eye on us the whole class.

**Author's Note: Please review? It'll make me happy… I will give you a dog if you review.**


	9. Chapter 8 More than Friends

**Author's Note: Yay! I got a review and a staory alert in one day! Thank you jerose and TwilightFever-Future Cullen! You two just made my day. Imaginary doggies for you! Since I got a review, I won't be doing the whole bribe-you-to-review-with-secrets-from-next-chapters thing, but that doesn't mean you can't review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

~Chapter Eight-More than Friends~

During Gym, Sammy couldn't stop talking about the dance. She told me how Logan had asked Sandy to the dance, and she had said yes. Sammy also didn't stop talking to me about Jason asking me to the dance.

Eventually it was time for Spanish, which meant I would see Jason. I walked into the classroom, and Jason was sitting at our table. I went to go sit down next to him and smiled. "Hello," he said.

"Hello, how are you?"

"Great, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks," I said. He looked like he was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on Friday." He looked my way. Friday was tomorrow.

"Like a date?" I asked. I sure hoped so.

"Yes, like a date."

I beamed. "Then the answer would be yes."

"Good." He smiled. "I really like you, Chloe. I want to more than just friends."

"Class, please take your seats," Mrs. Lohman said. Why did it seem that every time Jason and I were talking, someone had to interrupt? It was probably just my imagination, but it was still irritating.

Mrs. Lohman began the lesson. We were learning common phrases such as "Kay ora es" and "Que pasa." **A/N: Kay ora es means what time is it. Que pasa means what's up.** After class ended, Jason and I went to lunch.

"Chloe!" Sandy called. "Jason! Come over here!" Jason and walked over to the table where everyone was. Andrew and Logan were deep in some discussion.

"I'm serious. There really is a way to die because of a pencil." Andrew said.

"What are you, the Joker?" I jokingly accused.

Andrew snickered. "No, I watched The Dark Knight yesterday, it was really cool."

"Um…that's…interesting, Andrew," Sandy said. Logan laughed.

"Hey Jason, did you get contacts?" Sammy asked.

"No, why?"

"Your eyes are almost black. Just a couple days ago they were kinda golden." I looked at Jason's eyes. Sammy was right. Jason's eyes were almost black.

"Oh, uh, my eyes just do that sometimes," Jason said.

"Whoa, neat trick. How do you do it?" Logan asked.

Jason laughed. "It's really simple, you just tell your eye to change to a certain color and they change." Everyone laughed at that.

"I can't wait for the dance," Sammy said.

I laughed. "Sammy, you have been talking about the dance all day," I said.

"So?"

"Never mind," I said as I shook my head. I listened to Sammy talk about the dance. Jason was absentmindedly picking his food. Then I realized, I hadn't seen him eat something since I'd met him. "Jason, do you eat food at all?"

He looked at me strangely. He took a bite of his salad, chewed, and swallowed. "Yes," he answered. "Why?"

"It's just that, before now, I don't think I've ever seen you eat."

He laughed. "You don't pay much attention to little things, do you?"

I laughed. "Nope, I guess not." Sammy continued to talk about the dance as if Jason and I hadn't spoken at all. Even as we dumped our trays she continued to talk.

"Sammy," I interrupted. "You need to stop talking about the dance for a while. You're going to drive me insane."

Sammy laughed. "Sorry." She actually did stop talking. I figured most of that was due to the fact that the teacher had just entered the room, but it worked for me. After U.S. Geography, I went to Physics, which I had with Logan and Andrew.

"Hey Chloe," Andrew said. "Just so you know, I think you and Jason make a good couple."

"Thanks, Andrew," I said.

"I think you should be careful Chloe. Jason seems like a nice guy and all, but I don't want to see you get hurt," Logan said.

"Thanks Logan, but I'll be fine." Logan was like a big brother to me. He was always watching out for me.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but separate chapters oddly. Reviews please?**


	10. Chapter 9 Friday

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry this chapter is short, it's sort of just what happens between bigger chapters. Thank you to my two readers. Oh my waffle, it's Friday (in the story)—the day of Chloe's date with Jason. What will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now, I would probably in Vancouver.**

~Chapter Nine-Friday~

"Today's your date with Jason," Sammy said.

I smiled. "Yep."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes," I said. I took out a piece of paper.

Let's write notes, Mrs. Lawson will hear us if we keep talking I wrote.

Lol, you write funny.

I do not.

I know, but it's fun to tease you about it. So where is Jason taking you?

I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. He's really stubborn.

Lol, Andrew said he wants to take me to dinner before the dance. He won't tell me, though. He's stubborn too.

Your shirt is blue.

Um, yes. Why are you saying my shirt is blue?

'Cause I can, and because it confuses you when I say something random. :)

Wow, I think you've officially gone insane.

Yep.

After school, I walked with Jason to my car. "So, I'll pick you up around five, is that okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?"

He sighed. He obviously wanted to surprise me. "I was thinking of taking you to dinner at Olive Garden. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I love Olive Garden. I'll see you at five." I smiled and got into my car. I waited for Sarah to come out to the parking lot. We drove home and went inside the house. I completed my homework and got ready for my date with Jason.

**Author's Note: See? That was short. Maybe if I get more reviews I will write a bigger chapter. (even though I have things pre-typed up to chapter thirteen) But who knows? Maybe it's really short and I will go back and add more. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 10 Secrets

**Author's Note: Oh. My. Waffle. I got three reviews and four story alerts in one chapter. I will keep my promise/bribe and give you a long chapter (even though it was pre-typed this long). It's four pages without the author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Ten-Secrets~

As our doorbell buzzed, I went to go answer the door. I opened it to reveal Jason in black slacks and a black button up shirt with a white tie. "Hey," I said. He looked amazing.

"Hey, are you ready?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah. Mom, I'll be home later," I called. She didn't answer but I knew she heard me.

Jason and I went to his BMW. It was a very nice car. He opened my door for me and I smiled as I got into the passenger seat. "You look beautiful," Jason said. I blushed.

"You look amazing, as always." I said. Jason smiled. The drive to Olive Garden was short and quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a content silence.

"Table for two," Jason said to the host. He smiled and led us to a booth. "Can we have something more private?"

"Yes sir," the host answered. I wondered why Jason wanted a private table. The room was crowded, but not entirely overwhelming. The host led us to a secluded room with a table in it. "Is this all right?"

"Yes, thank you." Jason pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. He then sat across from me and smiled. "How are you?"

"Great, thanks, and you?" I asked.

"Good, thank you."

A girl came up to our table. "Hi, my name is Kassie, and I will be your server for tonight." She was staring at Jason while she was speaking. Great, the waitress was checking out my date right in front of me. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, still speaking to him.

Jason motioned for me to speak first. "I'll have a water please," I said. The waitress looked at me for the first time.

"I'll have the same," Jason said. The waitress smiled—at Jason, I might add—and walked off to the kitchen. "What would you like to talk about?" Jason asked me.

"I don't know, tell me something about yourself."

Jason thought about that for a while. "I can play the guitar," he said.

"Really? I've always wanted to play an instrument, but I've never learned. Can you play a bunch of songs?" I asked.

Jason smiled. "It's my turn to ask you something. What did you first think of me?"

"I thought you were really good-looking and polite, a nice guy, and it turns out I was right." I smiled.

"Here are your drinks," Kassie said as she came up to our table. "Are you ready to order?" I gave Jason a look that asked her question.

"Yes, I think so," Jason said. He once again motioned for me to go first.

"I would like a Caesar salad," I said. She looked down at her notepad and wrote down my order.

"And for you?" she asked.

"Nothing, thank you."

"All right, your food will be out soon," she said, and then left.

"You aren't going to eat?" I asked Jason.

Jason looked hesitant. "Chloe, I have something I want to tell you. Well, I need to tell you." I looked at him questioningly. "I have a secret, and since you feel the way you do about me, you need to know."

"What's wrong, Jason?" I asked.

"Chloe, I need you to understand that I know that what I will say might scare you. I will understand if you don't want to be around me anymore. Chloe, I love you, but there is something you need to know about me."

I interrupted him. "I love you too," I said. I had just realized this was true when he said he loved me. I leaned across the table and kissed him. His lips were cold. I shivered.

He pulled away. "Chloe, I need you to know this." He paused. "I'm not human."

I laughed. "Jason, you are the best-looking person I have ever seen, but I still think you're human."

Jason frowned. "I don't mean that, Chloe." He looked out to the main room, and leaned in closer to me. "I'm a vampire," he whispered.

I laughed again. "Jason, we were just kidding when we said that."

"Chloe, I don't eat, I don't sleep, I don't go out in the sun, I'm not human."

"You ate some of your salad," I pointed out.

"I have to look human. When you pointed it out, I had to eat to avoid attention. I find human food disgusting," he said. "I am a vampire, I drink blood."

"Vampires don't exist; they're mythical creatures," I insisted.

He smiled. "You can't believe everything you're told." He took my hand. "Just because you've never seen something before, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Where are your fangs?"

He laughed. "Once again, you can't believe everything you're told. I don't need fangs, but my teeth are still sharp."

"So you are trying to tell me that I'm in love with a vampire?" I asked. I could feel the doubt on my face. I felt my heart accelerate.

"You still love me?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm a monster, Chloe. Besides, I can hear your heartbeat; I know you're afraid of me."

Our waitress came up with the tray of food. "Here's your food," she said to me. She turned to Jason. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you?" She was more friendly than necessary.

"No, thank you," Jason said. She left.

"Jason, you're not a monster," I reassured him. "I'm not afraid of you, I'm just a little freaked out is all."

Jason leaned in closer to me. "I've killed people before, Chloe. I killed innocent people—men, women, even kids."

"I don't care," I said. I didn't. I loved Jason, and it didn't matter if he was a killer. I didn't like that people had died, but it didn't mean I wouldn't love him anymore.

"Chloe, I almost killed you. I almost lost control of my thirst the first day I met you."

"It doesn't matter. I love you."

"I will always love you Chloe. I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize; there's nothing to apologize for." He just shook his head.

"You haven't touched your food," he pointed out. I picked up my fork and took a bite of my salad.

"I have a few questions," I began. Jason nodded in encouragement. "How do you, um, eat? I haven't heard about any killings." I wasn't sure if eat was the right word, but it was close enough.

"I only drink the blood of animals," he whispered. "I had been a vampire for a few years, and I heard of a coven that drank animal blood, so I decided to try it."

"Is it as good as um, human blood?"

He looked uncomfortable. "No, but it's close enough to keep me from killing people."

"What happens if you go out in sunlight?" I asked. "Do you burn up?"

"No," he said. "I…well…um…how do I put this? I sort of…sparkle."

"Sparkle?" I asked. "I might have to see that."

He smiled. "Vampires do have certain features that are improved."

"Like what?" I asked.

"We can run very fast, and not get tired. We are extremely strong. We have good eyesight, and we're immortal."

"Immortal? As in, you never die?"

Jason laughed. "I've been eighteen for twenty years. Some vampires have special abilities along with their already enhanced human traits."

"Do you have one?" I asked. I was extremely curious.

He smiled. "Yes, would you like me to demonstrate?" I nodded. He raised his hand.

**Author's Note: Aha, I'm evil, aren't I? Anyways, since you all were nice and caused to send me about 7 emails about this story, I decided I would upload two chapters today. Including the one earlier, this is the second chapter. Aha I'll most likely update tomorrow. If I don't, then I a) was hit by a meteor b) was abducted by aliens c) I couldn't use the computer or d) was eaten by a dinosaur. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 11 Truth

**Author's Note: Okay, I wasn't eaten by a dinosaur. But I'm bummed because my softball team lost today, and I didn't play too well. Maybe reviews will make me feel better. And you guys need me to feel better so I can write a good chapter.**

~Chapter Eleven-Truth~

Jason lifted his hand in the air. A second later, a necklace appeared in his hand. He smiled at me.

"You make jewelry appear out of nowhere?" I asked.

Jason smiled. "I can conjure things out of thin air. Anything I wish, except people and animals. Here," he said, unclasping the necklace. "This is for you." He put the necklace around my neck, and sat back down. "It looks nice on you."

I blushed. He stiffened in his chair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. I didn't buy it.

"Jason, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "It's hard…to…control my thirst. I've been drinking animal blood for a few years now, but it's still hard…to be around humans."

"Jason, how much…do you want to…kill me?" I asked. The question had been bugging me ever since he told me what he was.

Jason looked apologetic and sad. "You don't want to know that."

"Jason, I love you. I won't run away if you say you want to kill me," I said, and I meant it.

Jason sighed. "I want to kill you very badly, but I love you more than I want to kill you. I won't hurt you, Chloe. I won't let myself."

"I know you won't hurt me." I meant that too. Jason wouldn't hurt me.

"You probably have a few more questions about me," Jason said, changing the subject.

"Yes. You apparently have no problem with garlic, since we're in an Italian restaurant, but what about holy water?"

He laughed. "Those things are all myths. The only way I can die is to be ripped into pieces and then burned, but my skin isn't soft enough to be torn by human or simple, sharp tools. Another vampire is probably the only thing that can tear vampire skin."

"Why are there so many myths about vampires?" I asked.

"Some are created by vampires so that nobody will suspect them. Others are created by humans with big imaginations." He shrugged.

"So, are there any other mythical creatures that are real?" I asked. This morning I didn't believe any of the mythical stuff, but now I was having doubts about what was real and what wasn't.

"I only know of vampires. It's possible, but I haven't heard of anything."

"Oh. How many others are there?" I wondered if I had ever met a vampire before and not noticed it.

"Probably more than you think, we can blend in with humans, but eventually they notice that we don't age. Most of my kind have the expected diet for vampires, though, and don't live among humans. We usually live in covens of two or three, but I've heard of a few that live in rather large covens."

"Do you know them?" I asked.

"No, I haven't met them. One coven—the Cullens—have ten members. Another one in Alaska has four. Then there is the Volturi," he explained.

"Who are the Volturi?"

"They are like a vampire justice system—if you could call it justice. They live in Italy. The Volturi have many vampires—three rulers, two wives, and the guard. The Volturi guard consists of many vampires with abilities or just vampires that are skilled in battle. The Volturi make sure that we don't break the rules. Well, really there's only one rule—don't expose the vampire world."

"Isn't that kind of obvious?"

He laughed. "Yes, but sometimes one of us will get bored and do something stupid."

"So, if you have been eighteen for twenty years, that would make you thirty-eight. That would mean you were born in 1990," I said.

"Yes."

"So you're dating someone twenty years younger than you; I'm pretty sure that's illegal," I teased.

Jason laughed. "I've heard of much worse." By then I had finished my meal, and our waitress came back to our table.

"Will you be having any dessert?" Kassie asked.

Jason looked towards me. "No, thank you," I said.

"Okay, are you ready for the check?" she asked.

"Yes please," Jason said. Kassie smiled—at Jason—and left.

"So how did you become a vampire?" I asked Jason.

Jason looked puzzled. "I'm not quite sure. I don't remember much of my human life. All I remember is that I was walking in a forest, then I was in excruciating pain. Eventually I woke up and I figured out what I was."

"Don't you just bite?" I asked. I knew a little bit about vampires, but most of what I had originally thought turned out to be false.

"I honestly don't know," he said.

"So you wouldn't know how to change me?"

"You would want to spend forever with me?" Jason asked.

"Of course." I really did want to spend forever with him. I realized this was odd, considering I had only met him a few days ago, but I didn't care. Kassie came up to our table and gave us the check, then left.

"You have no idea how much I want to spend all of eternity with you, but I wouldn't know how to transform you." He frowned.

"Maybe someone else would," I pointed out.

Jason smiled. "I don't think it would be a good idea if I kidnapped you. If you became a vampire, you wouldn't be able to come back. You wouldn't be able to see your friends and family."

I thought about that. I loved Jason, but I loved my family and friends too. I remembered that Jason lived alone. It was possible to live without family and friends. I knew I couldn't live without Jason though. "I can't live without you, Jason. I'll miss everyone, but I want to be with you."

"After high school," Jason began, "we can try to find someone who knows how to transform you."

"That's a whole year," I stated. "How about after the first quarter?"

"You seem eager to be a monster."

"I won't be a monster if I'm with you," I said.

"You really want to be with me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then after the first quarter, we will find someone who can help," he said.

**Author's Note: Sorry I updated so late-ish. Maybe I'll update again if I get enough reviews. I'm going out of town tomorrow, so I might not update.**


	13. Chapter 12 Meet the Parents

**Author's Note: Okay, I did have time to go on the computer, so I decided to take advantage of it. Aha, I saw a Jeep Wrangler on McCarthy Road. It was funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Twelve-Meet the Parents~

The next day I woke up thinking of the previous night. I wondered if it was a dream. I looked at my nightstand. I saw the necklace Jason had given me. That proved last night was real, and not a dream. I got up, got dressed, and fixed my hair. I was going to spend today with Jason. He was going to show me his house and have me meet his "parents." My mother, father, and sister had met Jason last night. Jason told them he would like to take me to meet his parents today, then take me to the dance. I knew that he didn't really have parents, but my parents wouldn't allow me to just spend the day at his house, even though we wouldn't do anything that would give them reason to wish they hadn't let me go.

I went downstairs and saw that my mom was making pancakes with Sarah. They were just finishing up, so breakfast would be done soon.

"So you're going to Jason's house today?" Sarah asked as she put a stack of pancakes onto a serving dish.

"Yes," I said. "I'm going to meet his parents."

"You guys look cute together," Sarah said as she sat down at the table.

I smiled. "Thanks." I started eating my breakfast. "Good pancakes." My mom and Sarah just nodded. I finished my pancakes and went upstairs to brush my teeth. I heard a knock on the door and went downstairs. My dad had answered the door and was talking to Jason.

Jason smiled when he saw me. "Hello," he said.

I smiled back. "Hey."

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yep. Bye Dad, bye Mom, bye Sarah." Jason and I walked out to his car. He once again opened my door for me. I smiled.

"You're going to have to get used to that. My mother raised me right. At least, I believe she did." He smiled.

"So what have you planned for today?" I asked.

"I thought I would show you what I'm like."

"You mean the vampire side of you?" I clarified.

"Yes. You said you wanted to see what I looked like in the sunlight; today's forecast is sunny. I thought I would take you to a clearing out in the forest," he explained.

"We're going to hike?" I asked. I had never been good at hiking.

"No. I told you I run very fast. I thought I should show you." I smiled. He pulled over in a parking lot-like clearing beside the forest. He got out of the car and as soon as his door shut my door opened. I blinked.

"How did you do that?" I asked. I hadn't seen him move, and yet he was on the other side of the car.

"My kind is a lot faster than yours. Now, I think it would be best if you climbed onto my back while I run." He helped me up onto his back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You have to hang on tight, okay?"

"Okay," I said. With that we were off. I felt like I was flying. Trees rushed past us. I wondered how Jason didn't hit them. Everything was a blur. Soon we came to a halt.

Jason laughed. "How was that?" he asked.

"How do you not hit the trees?" I asked.

"My vision is better than yours. I can see every tree—and if I did run into a tree, I would be unharmed, but the tree would snap. Did you like the run?"

I nodded. "That was amazing." He helped me off his back. I looked around us. We were in a large clearing surrounded by trees. I looked up at the sky. "It looks like the weatherman was wrong."

"You sound depressed about that."

"I was looking forward to seeing you covered in sparkles."

"I'm sure it will clear up," he reassured me. He raised his hand and a blanket appeared on the grass. He sat down and patted a spot on the blanket next to him. I sat down and leaned my head on his chest.

"Why are your eyes golden?" I asked. I was almost positive his eye color was because he was a vampire.

"Because I drink animal blood. Most vampires—the ones that drink human blood—have red eyes—especially newborns."

"What are newborns?" I asked.

"Newborns are recently transformed vampires. Newborns are the most bloodthirsty out of all of us. They're the strongest too. Newborns are vampires that are in their first year of vampire life," he explained.

"Oh. How bloodthirsty?"

"Blood comes first to newborns."

"So I would be a newborn at first, right?" I asked.

"Yes. You would have red eyes, but if you used my diet, your eyes would change to golden after a few months."

"Your eyes change color," I pointed out. "Why is that?

"When vampires get thirsty, their eyes get darker, no matter what their diet is," he explained.

"What animal tastes the best?"

"Carnivores taste the best. My favorite is a black bear." He looked down at me.

"What?" I asked. He was staring at me with an expectant look on his face.

"I keep waiting for you to hear something that frightens you, but you seem so calm."

"I'm not going to run away from you, Jason," I insisted. "I love you."

"I love you too." I looked up at the sky. I saw the sun making its way through the clouds. "Showtime," Jason said. I looked back down from the sky to Jason's face as the shadow slowly retreated from Jason's face.

**Author's Note: I know it's a lot like the book, but I didn't describe the clearing as a meadow, so I didn't copy it :). Review please?**


	14. Chapter 13 North Star

**Author's Note: I know it's a lot like the book still, but that's just what happens, and I can't rewrite it, because it just happens again. :) I saw Seventeen Again; it's a good movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Thirteen-North Star~

As the sun covered Jason's face his skin reflected the light. It looked like thousands of jewels had been implanted into his skin. His skin sparkled where the sun hit it. "You're sparkling," I said.

Jason laughed. "Yes I am."

"You look…wow." I was at a loss for words.

"You look wow too," he said. He lay back on the blanket and I lay down beside him. I stared at him. He was unbelievably gorgeous. "You smell good."

"Good as in food or good as in not food."

Jason smiled. "You smell good as in food, but I meant the other way. You smell like rain."

"I smell like rain? How?" I asked. I had never been told I smelled like rain before.

"Everyone has a scent. I've been told I smell like the ocean. You smell like rain. It's nice." I laughed. "What?"

"This is a lot to take in. My boyfriend turns out to be a vampire, I find out that I have been taught wrong about vampires, and I'm told I smell like rain. That's just the easiest part to take in," I explained.

Jason sat up. "Your boyfriend?"He smiled.

"Well, sort of, I mean, you and I are in love. Not just kid love, but real love. We both want to spend forever with each other, so I sort of figured we were dating," I explained.

"No, I'm glad you want me to be your boyfriend. You changed my entire life, Chloe."

"How so?" I asked.

"You're the brightest star in my sky Chloe, like the North Star. Before you, my sky was filled with simple, dull stars and points of life, but then I met you. You changed everything," he explained.

"Huh," I grumbled.

Jason looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You say that, and then I just sit here. How am I supposed to top what you just said?" I teased. Jason laughed. "So how strong are you?"

Jason stood up and ran to the trees at vampire speed. He went by one of the trees and put his hand on the trunk. As he did so, the tree cracked and fell to the ground. I felt my jaw drop. He smiled. "That was easy," he said. He laughed and ran back to me. He kneeled down and closed my jaw gently with one finger. He smiled. He leaned in closer to me and kissed me. His lips were cold and smooth. He pulled away. "I've been wanting to do that for a while," he said. I smiled. He smiled back at me.

"How sharp are your teeth?" I asked.

"Sharp enough to pierce not only your skin but another vampire's skin," he said.

"Do you bite at the neck like the vampires in movies?"

"I can bite anywhere, your neck, your hand, anywhere will work," he explained.

"What do humans taste like?" I asked.

Jason sighed. "It's hard to explain. Animals taste nothing like humans, but they're good enough. I killed a lot of innocent people; I'm not proud of it."

"You're not a killer," I insisted.

"I was, but I don't' want to kill people. I prefer to stick to this diet."

"You'll help me through the first few years right? With sticking to the diet, I mean."

"Yes," he said. "We will have to find someone who knows how to transform you though. I've heard of covens that have permanent residences. They both are in Alaska. Maybe they can help us."

"Okay." My stomach growled. Jason laughed. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay. We can go back to my house to get you something to eat," he said. He stood up and held out his hand for me. I took it and he pulled me up and helped me onto his back. "Hang on," he said and started running. I once again felt like I was flying through the forest. After a few seconds we came to a stop and Jason helped me off his back and into his car.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

Jason smiled. "You'll see." Jason drove out of the clearing to the main road. He drove much faster than the speed limit. I assumed he just liked going fast. We soon pulled off the main road onto a dirt road with trees on two sides. The trees soon thinned out and eventually we entered a clearing. The clearing was small and filled with grass and wildflowers. In the middle of the clearing there was a small log cabin.

"Is that your house?" I asked. Jason nodded. "I wouldn't have thought you were the kind of person who lives in a cabin." He smiled.

"I think neighbors would get suspicious if they found out I don't sleep." He opened my door for me and took my hand as he led me to the cabin.

**Author's Note: Hmm, should I tease you with a preview of chapter fourteen just because I feel like it? I think I will.**

_I put the second piece of bread on my sandwich and picked up the knife, beginning to cut my sandwich into two pieces. "Ow," I said as I pulled my finger back to examine the cut on my finger from the knife. I was suddenly hit hard on my side. I was knocked to the floor._


	15. Chapter 14 Home

**Author's Note: I decided that I wouldn't be entirely evil and I would give you the next chapter today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Fourteen-Home~

Jason led me into the cabin and I looked around as I stepped into the house. It was simple, but I really liked it. He had a wooden table with four chairs in the kitchen area, as well as an actual kitchen. "I thought you said you didn't eat," I said.

"I don't, but it's nice to cook every once in a while." I looked to the other side of the cabin. He had a small couch and a television set across from it. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, it has a certain touch to it. It's really nice." I looked at him. He was smiling. I forgot what I was thinking about a few seconds ago as I stared at him. I felt my mouth pull into a smile and felt my heart start to accelerate.

"What's wrong? Your heart is beating fast," he said.

I laughed. "Nothing. You just always do that."

"Do what?" he asked, his face turning from worry to confusion.

"Dazzle me," I said.

He smiled. "Dazzle you?" he repeated. I nodded. "How do I do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I think you do it on purpose."

Jason laughed. "On the contrary," he began as he pulled up my hand to his mouth and kissed it. "It is you who dazzles me."

"You know, you really don't talk like someone born in the 1990s," I pointed out.

He smiled. "I've been told I was an old soul. Besides, I read a lot of classic books that were written like that. Eventually they start to rub off on you." I laughed. "What would you like to eat?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Anything is okay." He smiled. He went over to the refrigerator and opened the door. I walked over beside him.

"Pick anything you like," he said.

"Can I make a sandwich?" I asked. He nodded and I reached for some sandwich fixings. He brought a knife and a plate to the table for me. I began to make the sandwich and Jason watched me. "What's it like to eat human food?" I asked.

"Like eating dirt," Jason said. "Except dirt is probably better to live off of for you than food is for me." I laughed. I put the second piece of bread on my sandwich and picked up the knife, beginning to cut my sandwich into two pieces.

"Ow," I said as I pulled my finger back to examine the cut on my finger from the knife. I was suddenly hit hard on my side. I was knocked to the floor. Something pierced into my left arm. I screamed. I looked down at my arm. Jason's mouth was clenched around my wrist. I tried to scream his name, but I couldn't scream anymore. I could feel that I was losing a lot of blood. I heard the door slam open.

"Jason!" a voice screamed. I didn't recognize the voice. It was high—a soprano. It sounded like bells. I knew I was drifting into unconsciousness, but I had enough strength to look down at my arm and see Jason being pulled away by a small girl. She dragged him to the opposite side of the cabin as he tried to pull away from her. My vision slipped away, but I still heard the voices in the cabin.

"Alice, she's lost too much blood. What do we do?" the man shouted. I heard a lot of crashes.

"We don't have a choice. I saw her for a reason. You have to change her, Edward. Now," the girl shouted. I felt another piercing pain go through my left arm, and I faded into darkness.

**Author's Note: Oh my waffle! Is it too late to save her? Will she live? How will this affect her family? How many reviews will I get? Let's hope for three. :)**


	16. Chapter 15 Fire

**Author's Note: *gasp* I've only pre-written this a chapter or so ahead. I need to type faster. Which I can't because I will be going back to school, but I'll try to update often. Anyways, I didn't feel like waiting for two more people to review, so I just put this here.**

**Disclaimer: me-I own Twilight**

**SM-Oh really?**

**Me- uh, yes**

**SM- I might have to call my lawyer about that. *pulls out phone and starts to dial an obviously fake phone number* hello, it would seem that I don't own twilight and I was wondering if I could take *name has been omitted for reasons belonging to author* to court-**

**Me- okay! Okay! I don't own Twilight!**

**SM- works every time *evil smile***

~Chapter Fifteen-Fire~

I tried to open my eyes. I wasn't sure if they were open, and I couldn't see anything, or if they were closed and I couldn't open them. I was filled with nothingness. I couldn't feel anything. I went from states of unawareness to states of emptiness. I felt so empty. I wanted to feel something, anything. I felt warmth in my arm. I focused on that—it was the only thing that kept me from my emptiness. I felt the heat in my arm grow hotter and bigger. I felt the temperature raise as the heat began to cover my body.

The heat was beginning to feel painful now. The pain increased and so did the heat. I began to wonder what happened. I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything other than the pain I was in right now. I wondered if I was in Hell—that would explain the pain and heat. I felt like I was being burned alive.

I tried to think of how long I had been in pain. I couldn't know for sure, but it felt like a long time. I realized that things always seemed to last forever when you were uncomfortable, or in my case, excruciating pain. I once again tried to think of what caused my pain. I couldn't think of anything.

As time passed, the fire continued to burn. It grew even hotter, if it was possible. Sometimes the heat came in waves—each wave getting worse than the last. I screamed when I could. At least, I thought I screamed. Sometimes I thought I heard my voice, but I could have been hearing things.

Eventually I could feel a difference in the pain. I could cope with the pain. The fire hadn't retreated or decreased in temperature, but it was easier to manage. Eventually I could remember what happened. I remembered how I had cut my finger with the knife and Jason had attacked me. I remembered the two strangers who had come and stopped him.

Eventually the fire began to recede. First from my fingers and toes, then arms and legs. After a while, I could hear things around me. I could hear people breathing beside me.

"How is she?" I heard a voice ask. I recognized it as Jason's voice.

I heard another person sigh. "She remembers what happened." I realized the voice belonged to the male who had come in just after the accident. I think his name was Edward. "She can hear us."

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you, but the blood…I couldn't stop. I lost control. I'm so sorry," Jason said. I wanted to tell him that it was alright, I was okay. I couldn't find my voice though.

"She says it's okay, she's fine," Edward said.

"No, Chloe, it's not. I could have killed you. I would have, too. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve a monster like me," Jason said. I wanted to tell him that he was being stupid. He wasn't a monster.

"She says you're not a monster," Edward said. I began to wonder how he knew what I wanted to say to him. "I can read minds." Oh, that made sense.

"I know," Jason said. "You told me."

"Chloe was curious."

"Chloe, can you open your eyes?" Jason asked. I tried, but I couldn't.

"No, she can't," Edward said. "She's been like this for two days; it'll be over soon." So I would only have to suffer for a little while longer? How much longer did I have to stay in my pain? "I'm not sure. Usually it takes about three days." Three days for what? What he said made no sense. "For the transformation to be complete," he explained. What transformation? Was he talking about the vampire transformation? Had I become a vampire? "Yes."

"What's she saying?" I heard Jason ask.

"She was wondering if she was a vampire," Edward said to Jason. I tried to pay attention, but they stopped talking. I tried to imagine what my parents were doing. Edward said I had been here for two days. What did they think happened to me? Where did they think I was? I didn't even know where I was. I tried to listen to what was going on around me. I heard five people breathing around me, but none of them were speaking. I heard a heartbeat. I realized it was mine. My heart was beating strong. I felt the fire recede more; it was just in my heart now. I heard my heart accelerate, and the fire spiked. I felt my back arch on the surface beneath me as my mouth forced a gasp of pain through my lips. My heart gave one final, half-beat.

**Author's Note: Hmm, I would say that's a mix between my other story's (Midnight Part One) transformation and Bella's transformation. Maybe I will get a few reviews?**


	17. Chapter 16 New Life

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry but this is the last chapter…………………that I have pre-typed. I won't be able to update until maybe Saturday. I have to go to Relay for Life, which is an event that raises money to find a cure for cancer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Sixteen-New Life~

I opened my eyes. I could see everything there was to see. I could see the rays of light, the dust particles, trees, bushes, everything. I could hear everything too—the trees rustling in the wind, some footsteps in the distance. I sensed that people were beside me. My defensive instincts kicked in and I stood up in a fraction of a second. I bared my teeth in a warning to whoever was standing there. The first person I saw I recognized as Jason. I could see his face so clearly. It was as if I was looking through a pair of very dirty glasses and had just now taken them off. I could see every angle of his face; he was perfect. I didn't take my eyes off him, but my peripheral vision seemed to note everything else around me. There was a tall man, with bronze hair standing next to Jason. Next to him was a short girl with long, chocolate brown hair. A tall blonde-haired man watched me closely, while a small, pixie-like girl just beamed at me.

"Chloe," Jason said. Before I knew it I was crushing him in a huge hug. I pulled him as close as possible.

"Jason," I said. I realized my voice sounded different. It was like bells or wind chimes.

Jason shifted. "Um, Chloe? That kind of hurts." I backed away. I felt my brow pucker in confusion and worry. "You're a bit stronger than me at the moment. You don't need to worry," he said.

"I knew you were going to turn out different," the pixie-like girl said. "I'm Alice by the way. I saw you becoming one of us; I can see the future." She came towards me and gave me a hug. "Don't worry; we're going to be good friends." Who was this girl? Why did she see me becoming a vampire?

"I'm sorry. Alice doesn't always explain things. She saw you needing our help. Usually Alice only sees important things, so we came here to investigate and help you," the bronze-haired one explained. I recognized the voice as Edward's. "I'm Edward Cullen." He offered his hand and I reached mine out to shake his.

"I'm still confused. Why isn't she…well…herself?" Jason asked. I was confused too. I didn't understand what he meant when he said I wasn't myself.

"I'm not sure. She seems to have changed her appearance somehow. Chloe, who were you thinking of just before you woke up?" the blonde male asked.

"My parents," I answered. "What do you mean?"

"Alice, give her the mirror," The brown-haired one said. Alice came up to me—more like dancing, really—and handed me a pocket mirror. I looked up at Jason and he smiled in reassurance. I slowly opened the mirror and looked at my face.

"It's…my mom," I said confused. Instead of seeing myself in the mirror, I saw my mom. I looked exactly like her. "What's going on?"

"I've never seen something like this before. I'm not sure right now what is going on with you, but I will figure it out," the blonde one asked. "By the way I'm Carlisle, this is Alice, Bella, and Edward."

"Is she a shape-shifter? Not like Jake, but one who can change into people," Bella said.

"It's possible. Chloe, think of someone else; try to picture how they look," Carlisle said. I started thinking of Sarah. I pictured her blonde hair and brown eyes. After a few seconds I opened my eyes and looked at everyone. They just stared. I remembered the mirror in my hand and looked into it. I saw my sister. I had the exact same shade of hair and eyes. "Interesting, try to think of a male this time." I pictured my dad, with his short black hair and blue eyes. This time it was easier, because I knew what to expect. I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. I looked exactly like my dad. "This is amazing; I've never seen anything like this. Bella, you can see her right?" Bella nodded. "She must actually change her appearance then; it's not just an illusion."

"So I can turn into anyone I want?" I asked. This was a lot to take in.

Carlisle nodded. "It would seem so." I pictured the president. I heard several people laughing. I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. I had done perfectly; I looked just like the president.

"Carlisle, how do I get back? To my normal look, I mean," I said.

"Try to just relax," Edward said. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body. After a while, I opened my eyes again.

"Did it work?" I asked as I pulled the mirror up to see my reflection. I looked somewhat like myself, but I had changed. My face had become flawless. I was extremely pale with bright red eyes. I looked up at everyone else. "What happened?"

"That's how you look as a vampire. The venom changes your appearance," Alice explained. I realized my throat felt uncomfortable. It was hot, and felt strange.

"We should probably take you hunting," Edward said. I figured he must have read my mind to know what I was thinking.

Jason smiled. "I'll show you how," he said. I smiled. He took my hand and we ran into the trees. "Do you smell that?" Jason asked as we came to a stop. I nodded my head. "That's a bear—grizzly I think."

"It smells weird—not very appetizing," I said.

"Animals don't smell that appealing, but they keep you functioning. Do you know where the bear is?" he asked. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I tried to find where the smell was coming from. It was to my right, about a hundred yards away.

I ran off at full speed—half of the action was voluntary, but the other half wasn't. I realized that even though I ran at an amazing speed, I could see everything just as well as if I was standing still. I saw the bear and attacked it. I went straight for the neck which was where the pulse was strongest. The bear put up a struggle, but I was too strong and indestructible to have any damage done. My clothes were quite a bit tattered, but completely torn. It wasn't long before the bear was entirely drained of blood. I stood up and looked at Jason. He was smiling.

"It's odd to see you do that and not listen to the urge to protect you," he said.

"I'm still thirsty," I said. My throat still burned a bit. "But I feel full."

"You'll always feel a bit thirsty," Jason explained. "It just comes with what we are."

"Are you going to hunt?" I asked.

"I already did. You were still busy," Jason said as he pointed his chin towards the bear. "Let me show you how to get rid of the body."

"You sound like a criminal," I said as I smiled. Jason showed me how to properly dispose the corpse and then we went back to the others. I started to think about my family once we got there. "What does my family think happened to me?" I asked.

"They think that you, Jason, and his parents have been kidnapped," Edward explained. "We went through Jason's cabin and did a little damage to make them think so. Whether you can go back or not depends on how much self control you have."

"Self control in what?" I asked. Then I remembered what Jason had said to me. "You mean so I don't kill them," I said. I had a hard time thinking of myself hurting them. Edward nodded. "How do I do that?"

"We'll have to help you," Bella said. "But she doesn't look the same—how will they not notice that?"

"She can change her appearance. She seems to be able to control her gift—it shouldn't be too hard," Carlisle said. "Chloe, try to picture how you used to look." I was somewhat used to doing this now, so it was a lot easier. I opened my eyes and saw everyone smiling at me. "Amazing," Carlisle said.

"You look exactly like you used to," Jason said. "Even your eyes are the same blue they used to be."

"Now we just need to train your self control," Alice said.

"Maybe we could get an article of clothing from each member of you family, and we could train you with that," Bella suggested. I thought that was a good idea. I wouldn't be as likely to hurt them.

"I'll get it," Alice said, and then she ran off into the direction I assumed was my house.

"Where are we?" I asked. I knew we were in a forest, but I didn't know what part of the forest, or what city we were by.

"Canada," Jason said. "We couldn't risk being found."

"What are we going to say? What should I tell them about being kidnapped?" I asked. I couldn't think of what I would say.

"You were kidnapped by a man with a ski mask. He held you hostage for several days. He fed you and kept you healthy. He didn't touch you," Edward explained. "Carlisle will pretend to examine you so you don't need to go to the hospital."

"What about me not eating? How will I explain that?"

"It's natural to be a bit traumatized after an incident like being kidnapped, so you're a bit uncomfortable with eating in front of people," Carlisle explained. "Would you like to meet everyone else?"

"There are more of you?"

Carlisle nodded. "There are twelve of us."

"Yes, I would like to meet everyone else," I said. Carlisle pulled out his phone and started talking to someone, telling them to meet us here.

"Chloe you should know that two of us have blood and a pulse. Renesmee is half human, but we trust you. Jacob won't smell good, so we don't have to worry about him," Edward explained.

**Author's Note: Aha, I hope you weren't expecting that, because I know I wasn't and I'm the author. Review please?**


	18. Chapter 17 Burn

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back. Anyway, my Relay for Life team did really well. We raised at least $5,000 to help find a cure for cancer. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, just because I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: me-Jacob!**

**Jacob-what?**

**Me-I need you to say the disclaimer**

**Jacob-why?**

**Me-because it's too painful for me to say seventeen times!**

**Jacob-fine, purple-panda95 doesn't own Twilight**

~Chapter Seventeen-Burn~

Soon after Carlisle hung up the phone, the rest of the Cullens came to the area of the forest we were in. First a big, muscular one came bounding through the trees. He had short, dark, curly hair. He was huge; it looked like he had been a weight lifter. There was a blonde one. She looked like she could be a model.

A tall, lean, and blonde one came through the trees next. He was muscular, but not as big as the first one. Then another one came through the trees. She was short and had a caring expression on her face. She smiled at me, so I smiled back. Then another vampire bounded through the trees. She had long black hair. She also looked like she could be a model.

I heard something behind the trees—like a shimmering sound. "Ow, Jake, don't phase so close," I heard a male voice say. Two people came walking through the trees. They looked like they could be brothers—both had short black hair, dark skin, and were very muscular—even bigger than the weight lifter. They smelled awful though—like wet dog. Then another girl came through the trees—she walked slowly and stood the farthest away from me. Then her scent hit me. I tensed every muscle in my body—she smelled like a human somewhat. She had blood in her, but there was enough of the vampire scent in her to not make me attack her right now.

"Hello, I'm Jasper," the blonde male said. "This is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Delilah, Seth, Jacob and Renesmee," Jasper said, gesturing to everyone as he named them. I smiled at them. It was easier to stay in my spot as I got used to Renesmee's smell.

"I'm Chloe," I said. I heard footsteps coming this way. I recognized Alice's smell as she neared us.

"I've got a shirt from everyone," she said. She handed them to Carlisle. She walked over to Jasper and stared into his eyes. I looked away—I felt like I should give them privacy.

"Chloe, these are the scents of your family. You need to smell them in order to get used to them," Carlisle explained. I couldn't smell them now because I had stopped breathing. I took the clothes and brought them up to my face. I inhaled once, and it smelled delicious. I wanted the blood from the human, but then I remembered whose shirt this was—my sister's. I dropped the shirt in horror at myself and backed away.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I…wanted Sarah," I said, still terrified at myself for wanting to kill my sister.

"Chloe, it's only natural for a newborn to want human blood," Carlisle reassured me. I looked at the shirts on the ground in front of me. I knew that the only way I could be with my family was for me to get used to the scent so I wouldn't have to worry about killing them. I walked over to the small pile of fabric, picked up my father's shirt, and brought it to my face. It burned my throat—it ached for the blood that would soothe it. I wanted to pull away—because the scent was burning my throat—but I kept smelling it so I could become used to it. I had been smelling my father's shirt for a while, so I moved on to my mother's shirt. They had interesting scents. My father had an earthy smell, my mother a fruit-like one, and my sister smelled like lilies.

It burned each time I inhaled, but I had to grow accustomed to the smell of humans. It eventually got easier, though it still burned. As I trained myself to endure the smells, everyone else chatted with each other. I decided to stop for now, and take a break.

"We currently have a residence in Juneau, Alaska," Esme said.

"I'm sorry but I still don't know who you two are," Jason said, gesturing to Seth and Delilah. "I had heard there were only ten of you."

"Delilah and I got married then came to join the Cullens," Seth explained. "Delilah is a vampire and I'm a shape-shifter."

"Like me?" I asked.

Seth and Jacob both looked confused. "But you're a vampire," Jacob said.

"Chloe can change her appearance to the person of her choice," Edward explained.

"Anyone you want?" Emmett asked. I nodded. I closed my eyes and pictured Delilah. I opened them to see everyone smiling.

"Whoa, neat trick," Delilah said.

I smiled in thanks at Delilah and shifted back to my normal appearance. "What do you mean you're a shape-shifter?" I asked Seth.

"Seth and I can phase into huge wolves," Jacob explained.

"Like werewolves?"

"Sort of, we can phase any time we want, not just during a full moon," Jacob said.

"Cool," I said.

"What are we going to do now?" Jason asked.

"We have to wait until Chloe is ready to go back," Edward said. "Alice, how long should that be?"

Everyone looked at Alice. Her eyes glazed over—she seemed like she was off in some other world. She came to and said, "It should only be a day or so—she's got an incredible self control—even better than Bella's."

That seemed to shock everyone—apparently Bella had good self control when she was a newborn. We talked about the Cullens, how Jason and I met, and the story about Jason and I being kidnapped. I continued to train my self control, and eventually it got easier.

**Author's Note: Hmm, I'm pre-typing the next chapter, so let me know if you have any ideas of what you want to happen next. Also, I don't know what OOC means, would anyone be so kind as to tell me?**


	19. Chapter 18 Story

**Author's Note: Okay, this might be the last chapter. It depends on whether I can think of something to put in there or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Eighteen-Story~

After a day of training my self control, I had gotten used to the human smell, and Carlisle said I could go back home. We had all traveled home—by running, of course—and got there in not much time at all.

We had to make sure I looked liked I did when I was human—I would be too different if I stayed in my current appearance. Jason and I had to mess up our hair a bit and put some dirt on our faces, basically make it look like we had been kidnapped. The story was that the kidnapper had killed Jason's parents and had taken Jason and me to a cabin deep in the woods. Jason and I were unharmed, but we were traumatized. We wouldn't eat in front of anyone and we didn't like to be around people. That covered most of our vampireness.

We decided to walk along the highway just outside of town, and a "passer-by" would see us and pick us up. That passer-by just so happened Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He would examine us (seeing that we weren't in the best of appearances, being kidnapped and all), see that nothing was wrong, realize that we were part of the group who had been kidnapped a few days ago, and take us to the police station. When we got there, it was hectic. Everyone was searching for us.

As soon as we entered the door, we were bombarded with recognitions from the people in the building. "It's Jason and Chloe! There they are! Are you okay?" So many people were shouting at us. If I was still human, I would have a headache. A nicer officer—who I would assume was the chief of police—quieted everyone down, asked Jason were his parents were, apologized for his "loss", told someone to call off the search, and offered to drive us to my house. Carlisle went with us, leaving his car at the police station so Edward and Alice could pick it up.

It was uncomfortable being so close to a human in such a small space, but I had trained myself not to do anything. Besides, if I got too uncomfortable, I could always hold my breath. We arrived home shortly, and my family came running out to us.

"Chloe, you're okay!" I heard my sister exclaim.

"Chloe! Jason!" was all I heard from my mother, for she was sobbing from joy of our return.

"Mom," I said. "I'm okay. Jason and I are okay." She grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug, even though Sarah already had, and therefore she was squished between us. My dad was in just as much hysterics. He kept thanking the Lord for my return. After they had confirmed we were here and they weren't hallucinating, they asked us if we would tell them what happened.

"Well, when I took Chloe to meet my parents, there was a man in a ski mask in my house. He shot my parents and kidnapped us," Jason explained with just the right amount of sadness in his voice and expression. "He took us to a cabin somewhere in the forest. He fed us well, and didn't harm us, but we wanted to go home. Chloe and I made an escape plan and waited until he was asleep."

"Did he want anything?" the chief of police asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so," I answered.

"You must be starving, come inside and eat something," my mother said. I looked over at Carlisle.

"Mrs. Sanders, these two seem to be traumatized. I offered them some food as I drove them to the police station but they wouldn't eat it. It seems that they don't like to do things in front of people, including eating" Carlisle explained.

"Oh," my mother said. "Are you sure you two are okay?"

I sighed. "It's just nice to be back home. Jason and I went through a lot," I said. At least that wasn't a lie. Jason nodded his head in agreement and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you, Chloe," Jason said in a low voice. I had learned that vampires could speak quickly and quietly so that humans couldn't hear. I smiled at him so he would know that I loved him too.

"Your house was ruined by the kidnapper. He seemed to have destroyed it quite a bit," the chief said.

"I figured as much," Jason said. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"My wife and I would be thrilled to have you come live with us. We just moved into town," Carlisle said. I smiled. That was nice of Carlisle to offer a place in the Cullen family.

Jason smiled. "You mean that?" he asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Of course," he said.

"I would love to," Jason replied.

"Hey Mom," I began. "Do you mind if Jason and I can have a little time alone?" She smiled and shook her head, then gestured for everyone else to come into the house.

"I'm sorry you had to lie to your family, Chloe," Jason said.

"I knew I was going to have to lie sooner or later," I replied. That was true. Jason's and my plan was originally that we would leave after the first quarter. Now I could spend the rest of the year here, and I would get the lie over with.

"I love you, Chloe," Jason said.

"I love you too."

Jason walked me over to a log by the forest next to my house and had me sit down on it. Instead of sitting down next to me, he kneeled down in front of me. "Chloe, I told you that I wanted to spend forever with you. I love you, and I want to be as close as possible to you," Jason said. "Chloe, I know I've only technically known you for a week or so, but I love you, and those feeling won't change. We'll have to wait a while so we don't freak out your parents, but I'm willing to wait. What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

I could hardly speak. "Yes," I said once I found my voice. I threw myself off the log (at a speed that was only slightly too fast for a human, but nobody was watching) and grabbed him in a huge hug. "I will gladly marry you. I love you, Jason."

"I love you too, Chloe."

**Author's Note: Aww, a happy ending. You know you loved it. Maybe you can review and tell me just how much you loved it.**


	20. Chapter 19 Anger

**Author's Note: Hmm, don't know how this is going to work out but, hey, it's another chapter! And for those of you *AI spoiler ahead* who watched American Idol—Kris won! I wanted him to win so much! Lol, that bikini girl got what she deserved. That was funny. Steve Martin was hilarious of course. Tatiana was so funny when she took the mic from Ryan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Nineteen-Anger~

It had been four months since I returned home and Jason proposed to me. My family understood that I wouldn't eat in front of them. Supposedly I was traumatized from being kidnapped. They thought I slept at night, but since I was a vampire I couldn't so most of the time I crawled out my bedroom window (which was very easy because of my vampire strength and agility) to see Jason and the Cullens. We still hadn't told my family that we were getting married, but they knew we were serious. We would probably announce our engagement at the end of our senior year.

I was able to spend some time with my human friends. Apparently I had really good self-control. I spent most of my time with the Cullens though. The story was that they had just moved from somewhere in Canada, and they were distant family of Jason, so they adopted him. Jason liked living with the Cullens, and I liked hanging with them (especially when they had a chess tournament—watching Edward and Alice play chess was the funniest thing ever). They were like family now.

Emmett was like the big brother everyone loves. Rosalie was a bit self-absorbed, but she was a good sister. Jasper was serious most of the time, but he had a fun-loving side too. Alice, now she's a different story—she just never stops being active. Carlisle was the father figure, and I really appreciated his help and fatherly attitude. Esme was the mother everyone needed—she reminded me a lot of my own mother. Edward was the sophisticated gentleman from those old movies, but was modern enough to be fun to be around. Bella was a lot like me considering she had the same case with Edward (she was human when they fell in love, so she understood what I had gone through). Jake was a funny, loveable big brother who just seemed so human considering he was a "monster." Renesmee was a lot like Alice, but had enough of Bella in her to not be so hyper. Seth was a lot like Jake, but it was easier to tell that he was younger—he still acted a lot like a kid. Delilah was interesting—she kept quite most of the time, but when she did talk, she was a fun-loving, thoughtful person. Jason, well he was Jason—my personal god whom I loved more than life itself.

When I went back to school, my friends bombarded me with questions and reassurances. Sammy was upset that I missed the dance. She said hardly anyone went though, because they were searching for Jason and me. I felt bad about that, but there was nothing I could have done about it.

Nobody suspected anything about Jason, the Cullens, or me. I used my ability to keep my appearance like it was when I was still human. I also used my power to alter the appearances of Jason and the Cullens so that they wouldn't sparkle in the sunlight.

I fit right in with the Cullens. I was one of the "freaks among freaks" as Edward called it—I was a vampire with an ability. Jason used his power all the time around me now—I was used to it, and he knew it wouldn't freak me out.

The Cullens insisted on throwing a big party for my nineteenth birthday, even though I wouldn't actually age. The day of birthday I got ready for school dreading it. I knew they would go overboard, Alice and Jason especially—they were probably planning something huge. I "woke up" and got ready quickly. I couldn't use my vampire speed because my family still had no clue that I was a vampire, but I could go at a fast human pace. I went downstairs and made it look like I had eaten. I didn't actually eat because vampires didn't need to and human food tasted disgusting.

My sister came running down the stairs and into the kitchen as I was cleaning up. "Happy birthday!" she shouted.

I smiled. She flinched—my teeth were frightening to humans, even if I changed my appearance. "Thanks," I said.

"The Cullens are throwing a party at their house at five, right?" she asked with a smile on her face. Sarah loved parties.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh. "Alice absolutely insisted. I had no choice."

"You're so strange. Parties are awesome," she said while shaking her head at me. She began to make her breakfast and I sat down across from her at the table. "You finished getting ready?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"You're so fast. Everything has taken you less time since, well, you know," she explained. I had to think of something. It wasn't too hard because my vampire mind worked a lot faster than human minds.

"I just wake up early," I said with perfect timing. I had become really good at imitating humans—I watched them closely and could now act like them.

"You're so strange," she teased. Sarah finished her breakfast and we left for school in my Mercedes. It was a quiet car ride—humans tended to feel wary around vampires. We got to school and Alice practically attacked me.

"Happy birthday!" she shouted as she wrapped be in a big hug.

"Alice, I'm really not aging—I'm eighteen forever," I said as soon as Sarah was out of earshot.

"It's still your birthday, so we're celebrating. Besides you have to enjoy it to keep the façade going," she reasoned.

I laughed. "Whatever you say, Alice."

Emmett picked me up in a big hug. Once he set me down I hugged him back, but harder. I liked using my newborn strength on Emmett. "Ow," he said as I let go. He frowned at me. "You won't be stronger than me for long, so I suggest you watch yourself," he said, smiling towards the end of his sentence.

"Hey, Chloe," Jason said with a smile on his face as he leaned in towards me to kiss me hello.

"Hey there," I said. He took my hand and we walked to our classes. School was long; my vampire mind could answer questions quickly, so I had a lot of spare time. I still had my same classes, so I only had a little time with Jason, but each time, one or more of the Cullens was in a class with me.

Lunch eventually came and Jason, Edward, Bella and I hurried to lunch. We wanted to see everyone else. We entered the cafeteria and walked over to our usual table. We (the Cullens, Jason, and I) were such a big family (I considered them family because I knew I would live with them soon) that we had to push two tables together so we could sit by each other.

"Chloe!" Seth said, pronouncing the "ch" as it normally would be, instead of as a "c".

"Hey Sethy-poo," I replied. He had always hated it when I called him that. He grimaced as Edward, Bella, Jason, and I sat down at the table.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, for we had been let out a few minutes late from class, so we had missed some of the conversation.

"Emmett and Jasper are in a bet to see who can finish a hamburger fastest," Renesmee answered with a giggle.

Jason smiled and shook his head. "I'll go get the burgers." He got up from his seat and walked off towards the lunch line.

"Are you seriously going to eat human food?" Bella asked.

Emmett nodded. "Jasper bet me five hundred dollars that I couldn't eat a whole burger, and it sort of went from there." **A/N: Come on, a bunch of rich vampires will probably bet that much.**

I looked over towards where Jason was in the lunch line. He was towards the front talking to Kayla. Kayla was the drama queen of our school. **A/N: No offense to anyone named Kayla.** Everybody always expected drama from her. I saw her expression change, and she looked in my direction. I looked away so she wouldn't know that I was watching them.

"No," Edward and Alice said in unison.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"There's not enough time to stop it, Edward. Chloe, don't look to your right," Alice ordered.

"Why? What's over there?" I asked as I instinctually glanced over my right shoulder.

"Chloe don't!" Edward shouted at vampire speed. I looked just in time to see Kayla lean on the tips of her toes upward to kiss Jason. I whipped my head around. Rage completely overtook me and I stood up. I was surprised to know how slow I was going—just a fast human pace—towards Kayla. _Kill._

I didn't even realized I had screamed in anger, and was now growling and bearing my teeth until I heard the sounds coming from me.

"Chloe, no!" Edward said as he rushed up towards me at a human jog. He restrained me by placing his hand on my arm. I shoved his hand away, and knocked him over in the process. I continued walking towards Kayla. By now Jason had shoved Kayla off—at a human strength—but that didn't excuse what Kayla had done. Kayla walked away from him smiling at me—daring me to do something about it. I sure would.

"Kayla!" I shouted. I saw a flicker of fear in her expression, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Are you talking to me?" she said with a tough look on her face. She had absolutely no idea how much I would harm her.

I murmured several profanities—all directed towards Kayla—as I advanced towards her. "Chloe, don't make a scene," Jason warned me. I wasn't sure if it was loud enough for humans or not, but I didn't care. As I got close enough I lunged towards Kayla and reached for her throat.

**Author's Note: Cliffie! I know I'm evil for thinking the story was over, and then giving you guys a cliff hanger, but I'm writing again! And it's a serious story, and not my comedy. Aha, go check it out; it's Twilight On Crack. Love ya!**


	21. Chapter 20 Vampires

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and fans, and my new fans and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Twenty-Vampires~

As I got close enough I lunged towards Kayla and reached for her throat. Just before I reached Kayla, I was hit from my side and knocked onto the floor. I struggled to turn over and face whoever tackled me. I saw Emmett's face as he pinned my arms against the ground.

"Let me up! I'm going to kill that slut!" I screamed. Absolute rage filled my entire body, and for once I saw red. I was angry that Kayla had even gone anywhere near Jason. And I was angry at myself for being old enough to start losing my newborn strength—at least enough to let Emmett pin me to the ground when he really wanted to. I could still crush him, but he always managed to pin me down.

"You can't kill her, Chloe," he said at vampire speed. "You're better than that."

I wanted to shove him off of me and kill that puny human that dared to kiss my personal god. But I didn't. I thought of Jason—of what he would think of me if I killed Kayla. I wondered if he would still love me. I wasn't so sure. I closed my eyes. If vampires could get headaches, I would definitely have one. I decided I wouldn't kill Kayla—at least, as long as I could keep from doing so. I heard two sighs of relief—probably from Alice and Edward.

"I won't do anything," I replied slowly. I opened my eyes to see doubt on Emmett's face. "I mean it—I won't do anything to her." Emmett let me up and gave a grateful glance towards Jasper. I assumed this was because Jasper had calmed be a little bit—although I don't know that it helped—so I also gave him a glance of gratitude. I then calmly walked over to Kayla, who was standing in shock and fear, and said to her, "If you ever do something like that again, Emmett won't be able to stop me."

She looked absolutely terrified as she nodded her head. I heard someone run through the cafeteria doors. I turned around to see who it was—the principal. "You two, in my office, now," he said in a firm tone of voice. I obliged—walking calmly to the principal's office.

As I entered the small room, Mr. Meyers, the principal, sighed and gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "Fights are not permitted at this school," he said.

"I know," I answered, keeping my face blank.

"Then why did you attempt to attack Kayla?"

"She kissed my boyfriend, what else was I supposed to do?"

Mr. Meyers sighed. "You're suspended."

"I figured as much. How long am I suspended?"

"One week, starting tomorrow, and today you need to go home today," he said.

"Okay," I said, and stood up and retrieved my backpack. I walked to the parking lot and saw Jason leaning against my car.

"Hi," he said.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself when I saw that Kayla kissed you-"

"Don't be sorry," he interrupted. "I understand. I would have done the same if some guy had kissed you." My emotions overtook me and I closed the distance between us and kissed him. The kiss was deep and passionate, but didn't last as long as I wanted it to. Jason pulled away from me. "You need to get out of here; I heard you got suspended."

I laughed at that. "Yeah, I don't get why they do the suspension thing though. You get in trouble and you don't have to go to school."

"I think it affects your grades or something like that," Jason said as he opened the passenger door for me.

"My car—I'm driving," I insisted.

Jason sighed with a smile and climbed into the car. I walked to the driver's seat and started the car. "What's your mother going to say about this?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, she'll probably understand."

"I hope so."

"Jason," I began. I sighed and decided to drop it. "Never mind."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I insisted.

He turned his body towards me—a difficult thing to do in the seat of a car—and said, "Chloe, I can hear in your voice and see on your face that it's not nothing. Now what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Did you...enjoy that?"

"No, of course not. You're the only one who I will gladly kiss." And with that he leaned in to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head so that he kissed me right on the lips. I felt Jason smile as he pulled away.

"Eyes on the road," he teased.

"When do you think we can tell my parents we're engaged?" I asked. I wanted to marry Jason; I knew he was The One.

Jason laughed. "Anxious?" he teased.

"Yes," I admitted.

Jason laughed at that. "So am I. I am curious, though."

"About what?" I asked.

"When did you first know that I was The One?" he asked.

I was sent back to that day when Jason had first told me he was a vampire. I remembered his exact words.

_Flashback_

"_I'm a vampire," he whispered._

_I laughed again. "Jason, we were just kidding when we said that."_

"_Chloe, I don't eat, I don't sleep, I don't go out in the sun, I'm not human."_

"_You ate some of your salad," I pointed out._

"_I have to look human. When you pointed it out, I had to eat to avoid attention. I find human food disgusting," he said. "I am a vampire, I drink blood."_

_"Vampires don't exist; they're mythical creatures," I insisted._

_He smiled. "You can't believe everything you're told." He took my hand. "Just because you've never seen something before, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."_

_"Where are your fangs?"_

_He laughed. "Once again, you can't believe everything you're told. I don't need fangs, but my teeth are still sharp."_

_"So you are trying to tell me that I'm in love with a vampire?" I asked. I could feel the doubt on my face. I felt my heart accelerate._

_"You still love me?" he asked._

_"Why wouldn't I?"_

_End Flashback_

That night was the night I realized that Jason was The One, that I wanted to spend forever with him.

"When you first told me you were a vampire—that was the night I knew that I would always love you," I said.

"You fell in love with me when you found out I'm a monster?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"You're not a monster—that would mean I'm one too," I teased.

"Now how could anyone as angelic as you be a monster?"

"Okay, I told you when I fell in love with you, now you have to tell me when you first knew I was The One," I insisted.

Jason smiled. "I first fell in love with you-"

**Author's Note: Hehe, no answer means another chapter ;). Anyways, I hope this was a good chapter 'cause I bled for it! I'm serious I got a nosebleed in the middle of writing, so now my nose smells like blood. It's weird. So yeah, now my readers are probably thinking "What the…why is she telling us she got a nosebleed?" Well, I thought it was funny, so that's why. So, yeah, I probably just scared some of you. Review please!**


	22. Chapter 21 Killer Pixie

**Author's Note: Okay, well it seems that I didn't scare most of you off, lol. Thank you for the kind reviews—I don't think I've had a single flame on this story. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Twenty One-Killer Pixie~

Jason smiled. "I first fell in love with you that first day in Spanish. Mrs. Lohman told me to sit by you, and I knew there was something special about you. I vowed to myself that I would do whatever it took to keep you safe."

I pulled into my driveway and turned around to face Jason. "I love you," I said to him.

"Je t'aime aussi," he said with a French accent.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"I love you too. It's French."

I smiled. Jason opened his door and got out of my car. I did the same. Moving at human speed was annoying—it's like moving in slow motion. Vampires also have to be careful around humans—it's like being around soap bubbles—with one twitch you could break something, luckily vampires don't twitch.

"You'd better go home. My mom probably would ask why you're here," I said as we walked to the front door.

"The principal let me go home early," he said. I couldn't tell if he was making an excuse for being here or telling the truth.

"Really?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yes."

"Okay then." I opened the door and walked inside. "Mom, I'm home."

She turned around the corner into the living room. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"I…um…got in a fight—sort of," I answered. I really hadn't thought about what I would say to her.

"Chloe, you know fighting is wrong," she sighed.

"I know, but I had a good reason."

"Well, what is this 'reason'?" she asked.

"Kayla kissed Jason," I answered.

"Oh," she said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

"Well, I understand that you two are very close, but fighting is still wrong. How much trouble did you get in?"

"I'm suspended for a week."

My mother finally noticed Jason standing next to me. "Why are you here?"

"Mr. Meyers said that I could go home," he explained.

My mother laughed. "Well, you come here enough that this could be your home."

"So…I'm not in trouble?" I asked.

"No television, computer, or cell phone for a week," she said. I was glad she didn't take away my privileges to see Jason. I would still sneak out at night to go to the Cullens' house, but I wouldn't feel right about it. I figured she didn't feel right about taking away that privilege because she knew that since the "kidnapping" Jason and I had become extremely close.

"Okay," I answered. "How's Sarah going to get home?"

"I'll call her and tell her to walk—it isn't that far," my mom said.

"Well, I should probably go home. Carlisle and Esme will probably find out that I was allowed to go home early, and I should probably be the one to tell them," Jason said.

"Okay, Chloe why don't you drive him?"

"Okay," I said as Jason and I walked out the door. We both got into my car and I started to drive to the Cullen house. They lived in a big white house with lots of glass. The inside of their house looked like houses do in magazines.

"Chloe, I want to give you your ring so badly," Jason said.

"You got me a ring?" I asked. He hadn't told me about a ring.

"Of course, you're my fiancé, so I got you an engagement ring," he explained.

"Can I see it?"

Jason laughed. "No. I'll give it to you when I am allowed to propose."

"You proposed four months ago!" I reasoned.

"Yes, but nobody knows that."

"Edward and Alice haven't figured it out yet?"

"No. Alice wouldn't be able to see it because we haven't planned anything, and we don't think about it when Edward is around."

I laughed. "We're diabolical. You know Alice is going to kill us if she finds out we've been keeping this from her."

"I know. If I could sleep I would have nightmares about the day she finds out," he said.

_Bonus APov: (takes place about five minutes ago)_

I was taking notes and all of a sudden I had a vision.

_Chloe and Jason were driving in her car. She laughed. "We're diabolical. You know Alice is going to kill us if she finds out we've been keeping this from her," she said._

_Jason smiled. "I know. If I could sleep I would have nightmares about the day she finds out," he said._

What was that about? What were they keeping secret? I knew this vision would happen soon, today even.

Edward turned towards me. "Alice what was that about?" he asked. Jasper and Bella looked at us with confusion on their face.

"I don't know. They're keeping something from us. It's going to happen today, probably in a little bit," I explained.

"Excuse me, but there are some of us who don't know what's going on," Bella said in an annoyed voice. "Would you please tell Jasper and I what you saw?"

"Chloe and Jason are keeping something big from us," Edward explained.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I vowed.

_One car ride later…_

I threw open the front door. I saw Jason and Chloe sitting on the couch. They looked up at me, their faces filled with confusion and a little bit of fear. "What are you keeping from me?" I asked.

**Author's Note: How'd you like seeing things through Alice's eyes? Aha, that must be funny to see a tiny little pixie standing in a doorway with a murderous look on her face. So guess what I realized? This story is 56 pages long at this point. I have written a fanfiction novella! Review please!**


	23. Chapter 22 Explanation

**Author's Note: :) I got lots of nice reviews for that last chapter. I almost got a flame too! Yes, I'm talking to you in the blarckle (hehe I named the eighth color of the rainbow) color shirt. Except, you decided it was an awesome chapter and gave me a nice review, lol. In this chapter, it will go back to Chloe's point of view, instead of Alice's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Twenty Two-Explanation~

Jason and I were sitting on the couch talking when all of a sudden Alice throws open the door. She looked like she was going to kill us. Did she find out? How did she know? Jason and I hadn't decided anything. She couldn't have had a vision.

"What are you keeping from me" she asked in a calm voice that betrayed her expression. Oh no, she knew. She knew and now she was going to make us tell her. She was going to kill us. Why did Jason and I keep this from her? My mind raced as panic filled my body.

Edward laughed. "Alice, you're going to give them a heart attack," he said. How much did he know? How did everyone find out? Edward laughed again. "Chloe, we don't know what's going on. That's why we're confused."

"Aha! So you are guilty! Now what are you hiding?!" Alice shouted. She was really quite frightening sometimes.

"Um…" I said. I looked towards Jason to see if he had come up with anything.

"Alice, Chloe and I are in love," he stated.

"I know that, but you're keeping something from me," she insisted. I was terrified of what would happen when Alice found out. What would she do to us when she found out Jason and I had been proposed for four months and hadn't told her? I jerked my head towards Edward. He had a look of surprise and happiness on his face.

"Don't tell her!" I pleaded.

Alice whirled around to face Edward. "What did she tell you?"

"Oh, nothing," he said with a smirk.

"She's going to find out sooner or later," Jason pointed out.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Jacob asked, frustrated. "Not all of us have freaky mind power things."

"Weren't you listening in the car?" Delilah asked.

"When we're in our human form we can't understand you when you're talking at the speed of light," Seth explained.

"Stop changing the subject," Alice commanded.

"We might as well just tell them," Jason said. I nodded. "Would you like to?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; I knew Alice would just about explode. "We're getting married." When a second passed, I opened my eyes slowly. Maybe Alice wouldn't freak out.

I spoke too soon. "Oh, Chloe can I please plan your wedding? Please, please, please, please?" she begged.

"Uh," I managed to say.

Jason decided he would put me through torture and speak for me. "Why don't you do all the shopping with Chloe? You could even plan the bachelorette party," he said smiling in my direction. My mouth fell open from shock. How could he? He knew I hated shopping, and shopping with Alice was even worse. She wouldn't leave until you made it look like you were having fun.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Alice said in excitement.

"Jacob, Seth, why don't you plan Jason's bachelor party?" I asked. Two could play at this game.

"Sweet," they said in synchronization. Jason turned to me with a surprised look on his face. I just gave him a smug look and turned away.

"When are you getting married?" Rosalie asked.

"The end of the school year," Jason explained.

"We don't want to freak out my parents," I clarified.

"Chloe, we're going to have so much fun. We have to go shopping soon. We'll need a dress for you, the bridesmaids' dresses-oh, you need to pick the bridesmaids!" she said. I was shocked that someone—even a vampire—could speak that quickly.

Right then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?" I asked.

My mother was crying on the other end of the line. "Good, you still have your phone. Chloe, Sarah was hit by a car on her way home. She's at the hospital. The doctors don't know if she'll make it yet. You need to come to the hospital," she said between sobs. "I need to go. The doctors need to talk to your father and I. Hurry over here though," and with that, she hung up the phone. Everyone was staring at me, shock and surprise all across their faces.

Sarah was hit by a car. She could be dying. I had to do something. I got up off of the couch and ran towards the door. Edward blocked me. "Chloe, you can't go," he said.

"I have to save her!" I shouted.

"You can't."

"She's my sister! I have to!"

"Chloe, people would notice if you changed her. You can't do it anyways. You're still a newborn. Besides, we don't know if…" he trailed off.

"If what?" I dared him to finish his sentence.

"If she'll make it," he finished. I shoved him out of my way and I ran out of the house towards the hospital. I had to save Sarah. I had to make it in time. I just had to. Vampire venom would heal her, wouldn't it? I needed to be faster. I ran as fast as I could, past the trees that surrounded the Cullen house, across the empty roads of Corvallis.

After what seemed like forever, I reached the hospital. I burst through the doors (luckily it was a reflex to move slowly around humans). I rushed up to the front desk.

"Where is the Sanders family?" I asked the lady at the desk.

She gave me an apologetic look, and said, "Down that way, second hall on the left."

I left in the direction she had pointed before she had even finished talking. Stupid human speed wouldn't let me go fast enough. I finally reached my mother and father.

"Chloe, there you are. Sarah's so hurt. The car was speeding and she was in the crosswalk. It hit her and she got dragged under the car," she said. She was still crying her eyes out. I would have been too if vampires could cry. Just then my throat began to feel raw—I wasn't thirsty, that was a different feeling. I remembered some human memories of crying. My throat had felt raw then too. The only difference was now my throat felt dry, and I had no tears.

"What's going to happen to her?" I asked.

My dad took me into a big hug. "We don't know, sweetie. We don't know."

"Is Carlisle in there?" I asked, gesturing to the room where they were working over my sister.

"Yes. Luckily Carlisle was working his shift—he's the best doctor here," my father said to me. Little did he know how great a doctor Carlisle really was.

Just then one of the nurses came over to us and told us to go to the waiting room. We obliged. It took forever for the doctors to come out and talk to us. Maybe because humans seemed extremely slow to humans—I don't know.

After a long wait, Carlisle walked through the hall to the emergency room.

**Author's Note: Aha, that's about the third cliffie in a row. I know that nobody likes cliffies, but I have to make you guys want to come back to read more! Besides, it's fun. *ducks from book thrown by reader* Hey! That almost hit me! Okay, I would like five reviews (at least, more is always appreciated) for the next chapter. :)**

**Drive safely! Where to, I don't know, but you'll be safe while driving there!**

**By the way, I put a poll on my profile. Several readers wanted something, and it went against what I was originally planning, so I made a poll. Go vote!**


	24. Chapter 23 Goodbyes

**Author's Note: Okay, one person voted in the poll, and one person reviewed saying what they wanted. So those two votes determined this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Twenty Three-Goodbye~

After a long wait, Carlisle walked through the hall to the emergency room. He was looking at the floor, so I couldn't see his face. When he got to us he looked up at my parents.

"We saved your daughter, but only just in time. She's in a coma," he said. A coma? Wasn't that like being asleep for a long time?

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," my mother said as she embraced him in a hug.

"Do you know when she will wake up?" my father asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "We don't know if she will wake up."

"So she'll basically be dead," I stated. Comas weren't living. You lay in a hospital bed all day, and your family hoped you would wake up.

"No, people come out of comas all the time. She won't be dead," Carlisle reassured me.

"Being in a coma isn't living," I insisted.

"Sarah is perfectly aware if what is going on, even though she can't react," Carlisle explained. Then he started talking at vampire speed. "Sarah isn't in a coma, Chloe. She was going to die so I bit her. She's safe. We weren't exposed. Three days."

Sarah was safe? He bit her? She was going to be a vampire? A million questions raced through my mind. Our little exchange hadn't even lasted a second.

"Fine," I said to play along. I had to keep up the façade. Soon Sarah would too. "Mom, Dad, can I talk to Carlisle?"

They nodded and went to go sit down in the chairs. I turned towards Carlisle. "How are we going to explain her recovery?" I asked Carlisle.

"You'll have to use your gift to make it look like she was in an accident," he said. "You have to make her "heal" over time, then once the scars are gone, you will have to keep her looking like a human."

I nodded. I walked over to my parents. "Can I say goodbye to Sarah?"

"Goodbye?" my mother repeated.

"Yeah, comas aren't really living, and so I want to say goodbye," I explained.

"Okay," my father began. "We'll go with you."

We walked into the room the doctors had put Sarah in. I noticed that none of the machines were plugged up to her, but humans wouldn't notice that.

I walked up to the side of Sarah's bed. I took her hand and sat down in the chair next to her. She had scratches and gauze all over her. I could see how quickly she was healing, because of the vampire venom. Humans wouldn't notice it right away, but eventually they would notice that she healed too quickly. I used my ability to keep her from looking like she was healing.

"Goodbye Sarah. I'm going to miss you. I wish that I didn't get suspended. If I didn't have to go home, this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have gotten hit by that car. You wouldn't be here right now." I tried to make it seem like I was really saying goodbye to my sister. It was hard considering the fact that I knew she would be fine in three days.

My parents said their goodbyes as well—I guess they thought comas weren't really living either. I suddenly felt really bad for families whose loved ones were in comas. They had to wait for them to come out of it.

"Chloe we have to go home," my mother said as she and my father got up from their seats.

"I think I'm going to spend the night here," I said. "Is that okay?"

My parents nodded and left. Carlisle was still in the room. "That must have been hard for you. A young girl shouldn't have to lie to her parents," he said. "Do you want me to bring Edward and Jason in here?"

"Yes please," I said. Edward would be able to tell me what Sarah was thinking. I just wanted Jason to be with me. In a few minutes Jason, Edward, and Carlisle walked through the door.

"I'm sorry," Jason said as he took me into a big hug.

"It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," he clarified. Jason was so good to me. He never wanted to see me hurt, or sad, or any emotion like that. He always cheered me up.

I stopped using my ability, so that both Sarah and I went to our natural looks. Sarah already looked perceptibly better.

Jason smiled. "You look amazing, have I told you that?"

I smiled back. "All the time," I said. "Ed," I said, using the nickname Edward hated. "What's Sarah thinking?"

"Don't call me Ed. She's not far enough along in the transformation yet to be thinking about things other than the burn."

"But she is thinking about something?" I asked.

"She keeps thinking 'Ow, crap that hurts,'" he said with a chuckle.

I sighed. "That's Sarah."

"She's changing faster than most. She should be done with the transformation in about two days," Carlisle explained.

"Two days?" I repeated, shocked. I didn't know transformations could be that quick. "How is she going to control herself? She'll be a newborn, so she'll be thirsty practically all the time."

"Well, with the technology of 2028, scientists have discovered that a lot of things come in genes. Self-control is one of those things. Since you have an incredible self-control, so will your sister," Carlisle explained. He obviously had this all thought out. "We will say that your sister was in a coma for five days to a week. She should wake up in a couple days, so we will spend the rest of that time training her self-control."

"Like I did when I was changed?"

"Exactly," Edward answered.

**Author's Note: Sarah lives! Or does she? Will something go tragically wrong? Will she make it? Will the sky ever be green? Yeah, I don't know. Reviews please!**


	25. Chapter 24 Waking Up

**Author's Note: Okay, I replaced the A/N with chapter 23, so in case you didn't get the email, you should read it before you read this chapter, because the last one was pretty important. I just realized that three or four pages on Microsoft isn't that long on fanfiction. I'm writing these chapters thinking they're really long, because they're all over a thousand words, and at least three pages long, then I see it as a live preview, and they're not that long. It's strange. Anyways, sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I'm just a little sad because my friend's dog, who is the same age as me so I'm very close to her (the dog), died last night. :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Twenty Four-Waking Up~

Two days was long. I never knew forty-eight hours could drag on like that. I had to wait by Sarah's bedside until she could think clearly, so Edward could read her mind and tell me what she was thinking. Jason never left, he was always there to comfort me. I couldn't imagine what it was like when he had to wait for me to wake up—I took longer.

"Edward, what's she thinking?" I asked. I had been asking every few minutes and nothing changed, but Sarah was my sister, I had a reason to be anxious.

"Same thing-wait. She's thinking 'What's going on?'" he said, concentrating on Sarah.

"She can think clearly now?" Jason asked.

"Yes, she can hear us too. Chloe, why don't you say something to her?" Edward suggested.

"Sarah, are you okay?" I asked.

"She says yes. She wants to know what's going on, and what happened. The last thing she remembers is crossing the street and seeing a car coming at her," Edward translated.

"Sarah, you were in a car crash. You almost died, but Carlisle saved you," I said with a grateful glance towards Carlisle. "You see, you're sort of a…vampire." Edward smirked. "What's she thinking?"

"She mentally laughed," he said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sarah, I'm serious. Jason, the Cullens, and I are all vampires too. That's why we don't eat. That's why I leave every couple weeks to spend the night at the Cullens. I have to hunt," I explained.

"Oh crap, Chloe killed someone," Edward translated with a laugh.

"Sarah, we don't eat people. We hunt animals."

"Why can't I move?" Edward had begun to say Sarah's thoughts without editing. He still used the first person point of view.

"You have a lot of drugs in you. We couldn't allow you to scream—you're still in the hospital," Carlisle explained.

"Why does it burn?" Edward translated. "It still hurts."

"Vampire venom burns as it goes through your bloodstream. It should stop soon, you've been out for a while," Jason explained.

"Where is the fire the worst?" Carlisle asked.

"In my heart," Edward said for Sarah.

"That's good—the transformation is almost over," Carlisle said.

"I can read minds," Edward said. It didn't seem like he was translating, it was more like he was talking to Sarah. "She asked how I've been saying her thoughts."

"Didn't I ask the same thing?" I asked. I remembered the last minutes of my transformation. I had been speaking to Jason through Edward.

"I remember that," Jason said. "Hard not to, considering vampires pretty much remember everything."

"Sarah, when you wake up, you need to hold your breath. Breathe as little as possible. There shouldn't be too much of the human scent, since there is so much covering that smell, but you need to be careful," Carlisle warned.

Sarah gasped and writhed on the hospital bed as her heartbeat increased, then lay still as her heart gave one final half beat. I leaned closer to her, to see if she would wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. Awe covered her face. "Chloe?" she asked. I had forgotten I wasn't using my ability, so I would look different.

"It's me, Sarah. Vampires don't look the same as humans," I explained.

"Do I look different?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, do you want to see your reflection?"

She smiled, seemingly amused. "Vampires don't have reflections." Jason, Edward, Carlisle, and I all laughed. Vampire myths were so common, so nobody really knew about us.

"That's a myth," Edward said as he grabbed a mirror. He handed it to her. She looked into it and her eyes went wide. I wondered if I should mess around with her a little bit. I decided I would. I concentrated on changing Sarah's face at rapid speeds.

"What's happening?" she asked, suddenly worried.

I laughed. I decided to tell her what I had done, I felt too guilty for making her worry. "Sarah, it's me. I was messing with you. I have an ability that allows me to change my appearance and the appearances of others," I explained.

"Wow," she said in amazement.

"I need to go check on my other patients. Chloe, why don't you give her the shirts so she can start training herself?" Carlisle suggested.

"Okay." I walked over to the counter and grabbed my parents' shirts. "Sarah, you need to smell these for a while, so you can get used to the smell of humans. These are Mom and Dad's shirts," I said as I handed her the shirts.

Sarah slowly lifted them up to her face. Her expression showed doubt, but I knew she could do it. She inhaled, then pulled the shirt away from her face at an incredible speed. It seemed like horror was her main expression.

"Sarah, it's okay," I reassured her. She shouldn't feel guilty.

"But it smelled so good," she said.

"You're a newborn. It's normal for that to happen," Jason explained. "You don't need to feel bad."

"Sarah, we need you to keep smelling that so you can get used to the scent. That's the only way we can go home."

"Wait a minute," Jason said. "We're moving after high school is over. Sarah still has a couple years left. How is that going to work out? We have to move, because Carlisle doesn't even look thirty, but we can't move without Sarah."

"I hadn't thought about that," Edward admitted.

"What if we tell everyone I died?" Sarah suggested. Everyone's eyes fell on her. I couldn't believe she would think of that. It didn't seem like her.

"We can't do that," I said. "It would kill Mom and Dad. They would lose both of us."

"Were are you going?" she asked.

"Jason and I are moving with the Cullens," I explained. "We're getting married."

"You didn't tell me?! Why didn't you tell me that?" she accused.

"I forgot you didn't know. Mom and Dad can't know, because they would freak out since Jason and I have technically only known each other for four months," I explained.

"Oh my gosh," Sarah said. "Are you pregnant? You are aren't you? That explains why you're getting married so quickly. It's not a honeymoon baby," Sarah rambled.

"Sarah no! I'm not pregnant!" I insisted.

"Oh good. Dad would kill you," Sarah said to Jason.

Jason laughed. "Vampires can't die."

"At all?" Sarah asked.

"We're immortal. We can't die unless we are ripped to pieces and the pieces are burned," Edward explained.

"Oh," Sarah said. "What are we going to do about the moving thing though?"

"We'll have to stay here," Edward said. "Carlisle has passed for over thirty before."

"When you're done with high school though, we have to move," I told Sarah. She nodded. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got a text from my mom.

_Dad and I are on our way to the hospital. Brandon is coming with us._

_Mom_

"Mom, Dad, and Brandon are coming, so you need to close your eyes, keep still, and you can't breathe. Here, let me have the shirts. I'll hide them," I said.

"Brandon's coming?" she asked. Her face lit up. She and Brandon had been dating for a while.

"Yeah."

"He's probably worried about me. Why can't I at least tell him I'm okay?" she asked.

"Everybody needs to think you're in a coma."

"She's in this room," Carlisle said. I quickly changed my appearance and Sarah's.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad, hey Brandon," I said.

"Hello," Brandon said. "How's Sarah doing?"

"She's healing quickly. By some miracle, she has no broken bones, but she has a lot of scratches and bruises. She might have scars, but she should heal in a month or so, depending on how bad the cuts are," Carlisle explained.

"She'll be fine in a month?" my mother repeated.

"Probably two, but she is healing very fast, so it might take less time," Carlisle said.

"When will she wake up?" my father asked.

"We don't know yet," Carlisle said.

My parents and Brandon stayed for a few hours, then left. I said I would spend the night at the Cullen house, but I was going to stay at the hospital. Sarah couldn't leave.

"That was awful," Sarah said as Brandon and our parents left.

"It wasn't that bad," I said.

"Mom almost cried."

"Yeah, but in a few days she'll be happy that you're out of the 'coma,'" I said.

"So if vampires are immortal, then you guys probably aren't really eighteen," Sarah said, talking to Edward and Jason.

"I was born in 1901," Edward said. "I'm actually about eighty years older than Bella."

"Pedophile," Jason murmured with a laugh. "I was born in 1990."

"Doesn't that make you a pedophile too?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," he said. "But there's a bigger difference between Edward and Bella."

"So are any of you Cullens actually related?" Sarah asked.

"Renesmee is Bella's and my daughter, but other than that, none of us are related," Edward explained.

"Oh. Do we burn in sunlight?" Sarah asked.

"No, we glitter," I said.

Sarah laughed. "We glitter?" I nodded. "That's kind of a letdown. I was expecting something cooler."

"We're fast, strong, immortal, and we don't need to eat or sleep. How is that a letdown" I asked. I really liked being a vampire. It was a lot better than being a human.

"We can do all that stuff? Whoa, that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, it's amazing," Edward agrees.

"My throat kind of burns," Sarah said.

"You need to hunt. I'll go hunt and bring back some animal blood for you to drink," Edward said as he walked towards the door.

"Can I have a moose?"Sarah asked. We all eyed her curiously. "I just wanted to say that."

**Author's Note: That was my longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews will be appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 25 Coma

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry it's been a while since I updated. I haven't had a chance to type.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Twenty Five-Coma~

"You want a moose?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to say that," she repeated. "There are moose around here, right?"

"Yes," Jason answered, confusion still the main emotion on his face. "They actually taste good, but that was still strange."

"Okay…" Edward said, obviously confused. "I'm going to leave now."

"How many colors are in the rainbow?" Sarah asked.

"Seven—red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and indigo," Jason answered.

"I see eight. There's one after indigo," Sarah said. I remembered when I had first seen the strange color after the blues. I hadn't recognized it.

"We have better eyesight than humans. We see another color that human eyes can't see," I explained.

"Oh, that's cool."

"You should probably train yourself a bit more with your parents' shirts," Jason suggested.

Sarah sighed, but picked up the shirts I had given her. She pulled them up to her face, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She winced, but kept smelling the shirts. I was proud of her—it took a lot of determination to do something like that.

She growled. I knew it was a reflex. She smelled the scent of a human, so she wanted to make her claim known. She pulled the shirt away from her face with a guilty look. "Sorry," she said.

"Don't apologize—it was a reflex," I reassured her.

Days pass. Sarah continued to train herself. She had an amazing sense of self-control now. She didn't even flinch around humans. She knew how much strength to use around humans too. She wouldn't crush them. Eventually, it was time for Sarah to come out of her "coma."

Carlisle came into the room, as usual, to check on Sarah. At least, that's what he was supposed to be doing.

"Sarah, I think today you can talk to your parents," he said.

"Really? You're serious?" she asked. "I can go home?"

"You'll have to stay here for a while, but you can talk to whoever you like," Carlisle said.

"When is she going to wake up?" I asked.

Carlisle shrugged. "Right now is fine, if you like," he said.

"Okay, then I'm awake." I used my power to make Sarah look like a human who was in a car crash. I also went to my human appearance.

Carlisle left the room, and told everyone that Sarah was awake. He called our parents and told them to come to the hospital. He came back saying they would be here soon.

My parents were thrilled that Sarah was out of her coma. Nothing could make them happier. Winter break had started. Sarah had come home. It was snowing a lot here in Corvallis. I was interesting to watch the snow fall with vampire eyesight. I used to think that each snowflake was just like every other one, but I could now tell that each one was unique.

As it got closer to Christmas, the Cullens and Brandon came over a lot more often. They would spend all day at my house or the Cullen house. Brandon acted strange, but nobody paid much attention to it because everyone was still a bit off from Sarah's "coma."

One snowy day at the Cullen house, Brandon was acting especially odd. He kept quiet, not talking much at all. He asked to talk to Sarah alone, and then it hit me. He was breaking up with her. That's why he was so out of it. That's why he was so quiet. I felt so bad for Sarah. She really liked Brandon.

They came back, Sarah with a sad expression on her face, and Brandon said he had to go home. My parents said they had to leave as well, and said they would drive him home. Once they left, we started talking to Sarah.

"Sarah, are you all right?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said with a sigh. She laid back against the back of the couch. "Love sucks."

I sighed. "Sarah love doesn't suck. Rejection sucks. Heartbreak sucks. But love doesn't suck—it's why life is worth living. It's what we live for."

"Wow," Jason said. "That was deep."

Sarah laughed. "You saw that on Facebook."

I kept quiet. "Chloe, is that true?" Bella asked.

"Maybe," I answered.

"You know, the weird thing is, I don't think I actually liked him. I think it was just the memory of that feeling," she admitted.

"Time to play match-maker," Alice said cheerily.

"Fun," Sarah said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Alice, why don't you let Sarah find someone on her own?" Rosalie suggested.

"That's no fun though," Alice complained.

Edward sighed. "Alice, sometimes I worry about you," he teased.

Alice's face went blank. We all turned to her and waited for her vision to end so she could tell us what happened. She came to, and seemed a little worried. "The Volturi are coming," she whispered.

**Author's Note: I know, that was a short chapter. That's just how it ended in my head. Sorry, if I try to make it longer, I'm afraid it's going to not be as good. Anyways, review please!**


	27. Chapter 26 Awkward Moments

**Author's Note: Yeah! We hit 50 reviews! My next goal- make enough chapters for one of those chapter scroll thingies! Random much? I know. Anyways, you're probably thinking "shut up and get on with the chapter already" so here you go.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-Steph, you know you love me…**

**SM-Sure?**

**Me-So will you give me Twilight?**

**SM-No.**

**Me-Darn…. Can I own it for a day?**

**SM-No.**

**Me-Dang.**

~Chapter Twenty Six-Awkward Moments~

"When are they coming?" Carlisle asked.

"They'll be here tomorrow," Edward said.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see them say why they were coming," Alice explained.

"Do you think it's because of our coven's size?" Delilah asked. That was possible. Including Sarah and I, our coven had fifteen vampires. Most covens had only two or three vampires.

"That's definitely possible. We have a rather large coven," Jasper reasoned.

"Who's coming?" Nessie asked.

"Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Abby," Edward said. Jake and Bella growled at some of the names. I remembered the story about Nessie. The Volturi had come to destroy the Cullens because they thought Nessie was an immortal child.

"We've got more people. If this turns into a fight, we can do three of us against one of them for each one," Jasper planned. I was afraid of having this turn into a fight.

We spent all night talking about the Volturi's arrival. Luckily, Sarah and I told our parents that we were spending the night, so we were allowed to stay. We made fight plans, in case they attacked, although there wasn't a great chance of that happening since only five guards were coming, and since they were ending one of the new guards, Abby.

We were debating about why they had come when Alice's face went blank again. She came to, and said, "They're going to be at the clearing in five minutes. We'd better get there."

We all left the house, Jake and Seth phasing behind the trees. When they came out, we all ran to the clearing a few miles away from our house. We got there with just a little bit of time to spare. We waited in the clearing until five figures emerged from the tree line.

"Hello," the small one at point said. From the description I had been given, I assumed this was Jane. Bella growled. Jane smiled.

"Hello Jane, may I ask why you have come?" Carlisle asked.

"Your coven has become rather large. We have been sent because some of us believe you are making an army. This isn't true, is it?" the one to her right asked. This must be Demetri.

"I can assure you that we are not making an army, we just have had a couple accidents, leading to the creation of two newborns," Carlisle explained.

"Aro will be interested in hearing this," Jane said.

"Carlisle, can we talk in private for a moment?" Edward asked.

"Yes, of course," Carlisle said. "Excuse us for a moment, Jane." We walked through the trees and stopped when we were out of hearing distance. "What do you need to tell us, Edward?"

"Actually, Sarah needs to tell you something," Edward said. We all turned to Sarah.

"Um, who was the one to the right of the blond girl?" she sheepishly asked.

"That was Demetri," Jasper answered.

"Well, I sort of love him," she admitted. I raced up to her and hugged her.

"That's great Sarah," I said.

"Talk about rebound," Emmett said with a laugh.

"Emmett, he doesn't even know me," Sarah said.

"He was thinking about you," Edward commented.

"He was?" Sarah's face brightened up.

"We should probably go back," Carlisle said.

"You love _Demetri_?" Bella asked. She clearly was not happy about this.

"Bella, she can't help that," Jason reasoned.

"He was going to _kill_ Nessie," Jake added. He also, was obviously upset with this.

"I can't help who I fall in love with," Sarah said.

"This is awkward," Emmett said. Of course he would say that. He was Emmett.

"Stop bickering. Sarah is in love with Demetri, we can't change that. You all know that's impossible," Esme said. We went back to the clearing, and the Volturi were still there.

"Thank you for waiting Jane," Carlisle thanked her. "It would seem that two of us have met their significant other, and one of them is on your side."

"Alec? Demetri?" Jane asked. "Which one is it?" Apparently Felix and Abby had already met their partner.

"Um, it's me, Jane," Demetri said. He looked over towards Sarah. "I love you."

Jane looked mad. I mean _mad_. She turned her body towards Demetri.

"Do you just not get it?" she asked. "You don't leave the Volturi. It doesn't matter if you 'love' her. You can't leave."

"Watch me," Demetri said as he walked towards Sarah.

"Nobody leaves the Volturi," Jane said as she and the rest of the guards sprang forwards to attack Demetri.

"Demetri!" Sarah shouted as she ran towards her lover, towards her death. The Volturi would kill her before we could get to her. They would kill her and Demetri.

"Sarah, no!" I shouted as I reached towards my sister.

**Author's Note: Hehe, cliffie. Kay, I was going to ask for five reviews for the next chapter, but come on, you all know me. I would put it on here even if I didn't get five. But still, reviews make me happy. When I'm happy I write better chapters. Better chapters make you happy! So by some odd geometry theorem, reviews make you happy. So review!**


	28. Chapter 27 Happy Endings

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't explain this well in the last chapter. Sarah and Demetri didn't imprint, it was just love at first sight. This can happen to vampires. It was like with Carlisle and Esme. When she was in the hospital, he fell in love with her. When Esme woke up from the transformation, she fell in love with him too. Also, Rosalie saved Emmett because she subconsciously knew she loved him. I just thought I'd clear that up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…yet.**

~Chapter Twenty Seven-Happy Endings~

I reached towards my sister as she ran towards her death. She was too fast for me—she was more of a newborn than I was.

Demetri knew he was being attacked. He probably knew he was going to die. He looked at Sarah. What looked like realization crossed his face. He growled and turned around. Jane had just reached him. He picked her up by her throat (it was strange to see a full grown man strangling a little girl) and threw her backwards. Felix managed to tackle him, and Abby was coming to help Felix, but Sarah threw her onto the ground and began fighting before Abby could get to him.

Alec—the little brat—used his ability to render the rest of us useless. We couldn't move. I couldn't feel any part of me. I could only watch in horror.

Jane had crashed through the trees after Demetri had thrown her. SH stood up and went back to Demetri.

"Nobody leaves the Volturi," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Not even you." She leaned down towards him and smiled. He began thrashing wildly in pain as Jane looked on, clearly amused. Sarah obviously was not happy with Jane. She threw Abby off of her and went straight for Jane. I was surprised at how she managed to keep quiet so that Jane didn't hear her coming.

Sarah picked up Jane and slammed her against a tree. She managed to disembody Jane before she even knew what was going on. I was shocked. Alec realized what was going on and went to go stop Sarah. The idiot forgot about us, so we could move again. Edward was right by Alec in a matter of seconds—to vampires at least.

While he fought Alec I ran to Jane's severed limbs and set them alight with the lighter I had been given. By now, there were several fires. We had defeated the Volturi—at least, we had defeated the five guards they sent.

I walked over towards Demetri and Sarah. They were just sitting on the ground talking. They were completely calm even though we had just fought and killed several vampires.

"I don't think we got a chance to introduce ourselves," my sister said, offering her hand. "I'm Sarah."

Demetri laughed. He took her hand and shook it. "I'm Demetri."

"Demetri," Edward began. "Why did Jane say 'nobody leaves the Volturi'?"

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "People have left before. I thought it was okay for people to leave when they found their mate."

"The Volturi have changed since we last…er…visited," Demetri said. Bella and Jake both growled. "Jane has changed as well. She has been promoted so that she's in charge of all the guards. Basically, she's got the third best position. She makes the rules for us, as long as our masters agree with them. She made the rule that we can't leave. It doesn't matter if we've found our mate our not."

"Harsh," Seth murmured.

"I really am sorry about our last encounter," Demetri said to Edward, Bella, Jake, and Renesmee. "You have to believe that. I've changed. I don't want to be with the Volturi."

"I understand, Demetri," Renesmee said. "You were just doing what you were told."

"Thank you."

"So what now?" Sarah asked.

"Demetri, would you like to stay in Corvallis?" Carlisle asked. He probably knew his answer, but him being Carlisle, he asked to be polite.

"Yes please. If you don't mind," Demetri added.

"You will need to change your diet," Carlisle said. "No humans."

"Yes sir. I understand."

"Please excuse us for a moment," Edward said, taking Bella and Jake beyond the tree line. I figured he was trying to get them used to the idea of having Demetri here.

They came back after a few minutes. Bella and Jake looked like they had lost an argument they didn't really want to win. Little did they know that just about everyone here knew what that argument was about. Demetri had come to destroy the Cullens because of Renesmee, but he had changed. Sarah loved him. With the reasons as two to one, I figured that Demetri was most likely going to stay with us.

"We would love to have you stay with us," Esme said to Demetri. "We have an extra room if you would like to move in with us."

"Thank you so much," Demetri thanked everyone.

"Well, what are we all standing around for?" Emmett asked. Emmett can be so Emmett. I guess he should, considering he is Emmett, but still, he was so different sometimes. "Let's get going."

"Demetri, how old are you?" I asked, being the protective older sister that I was. He had to be somewhere in his twenties, and Sarah was only seventeen.

"Twenty-two. Why?" he asked.

"Well, Sarah's only seventeen," I answered.

"So?" Sarah asked.

"Demetri doesn't exactly look like a high schooler, so I wanted to know how much younger I should make him," I answered. Demetri looked confused. "I can change peoples' appearances."

"Oh, wow, that's incredible," he commented.

"Actually," Carlisle began. "We are starting to raise suspicion, so I think that either Seth and Delilah should play parents along with Esme and I, or Demetri and Sarah should. Delilah is twenty five, so we wouldn't need to worry about not having Chloe around, and Seth looks about twenty six. Demetri is twenty two, but Sarah is only seventeen, so Chloe would have to be with her every time she's out so she won't look like a teenager."

"Seth and I think it'd be awesome to be the parents," Delilah said. "We would be adoptive parents, right?"

"Yes of course," Carlisle said. "When we move, we will start a new story. Maybe Jake and Renesmee could play parents as well."

"Sure, sure. That'd be cool," Jake agreed.

"You two fell in love so fast," Seth began. "It's almost like you imprinted."

"I've heard that love at first sight is possible for vampires," Demetri explained. "It happens when two of us need to find our soul mates quickly. Since our encounter was about to turn into a fight, Sarah and I needed to find each other very quickly."

"Well, you know what this means," Alice said as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"What does it mean, Alice?" I asked. I was afraid to hear the answer, but I had to, because no one else might ask.

"There's another wedding to plan," Alice beamed. "I can't wait until you guys announce the proposal. It's going to be amazing."

"We're getting married?" Sarah asked with a smile on her face as she looked towards Demetri.

Demetri glared at Alice. "You just had to tell her, didn't you?"

"You hadn't decided whether you were going to keep it a secret or not. I didn't know if I should say something or not," she explained.

"But you did anyway," Demetri countered.

"I couldn't hold it in anymore," Alice admitted.

Demetri sighed. He stopped walking and took Sarah's hand. He got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," Sarah answered, smiling as she pulled Demetri into a hug.

**Author's Note: *sniffle* That's the resolution of the climax—a happy ending. *sniffle* You know what that means…**

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers for taking the time out of your life to read my story.**


	29. Chapter 28 Fifty Years Later

**Author's Note: I'm sorry! It was mean of me to do that! I planned to trick you guys into thinking that the story was over, and I did, but the story isn't over. *nervous laughter* Forgive me? *evil laughter* You have to, because I'm the one who's writing this. Anyways, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tricked you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do any of you, *gasp* unless you're Stephenie Meyer. *gasp* Hi Mrs. Meyer! *waves***

~Chapter Twenty Eight-Fifty Years Later~

Fifty years had passed since Sarah fell in love with Demetri. In those fifty years, Jason and I had gotten married, Sarah and Demetri got married, my parents had died in a car crash, and I had gone through high school eight times, and college three times.

We currently lived in Forks, Washington—a rainy little town that rarely saw the sun. It was perfect for vampires.

Currently there were three families—the Platts, the Blacks, and the Clearwaters. The story was that Carlisle and Esme had adopted Edward, Alice, and Jason (they were triplets whose parents had died), Jake and Nessie had adopted Bella, Emmett, and Demetri (Bella and Emmett were siblings, but Demetri was an only child), and Seth and Delilah had adopted Sarah, Rosalie, Jasper and I (Sarah was my little sister, and Rose and Jasper were twins). Esme and Nessie were supposedly siblings, as well as Jake and Seth. That explained why we were so close.

**A/N: I know most of you are confused so…**

**Platts: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, and Jason**

**Blacks: Jake, Renesmee, Bella, Emmett, and Demetri**

**Clearwaters: Seth, Delilah, Sarah, Rosalie, Jasper, and Chloe**

**Esme and Renesmee are sisters, and Seth and Jacob are brothers—that's why the families are so close. By the way, Platt is Esme's maiden name. The hospital records would show there was already a Carlisle Cullen who had worked for Forks Hospital.**

We had lived in Forks for a few years now. Supposedly we were homeschooled, and were just now being enrolled in public high school. We couldn't pass for freshmen and sophomores, so we pretended to be juniors and seniors. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jason, and I were all seniors. Edward, Bella, Sarah, and Demetri were juniors. Carlisle kept his job as a doctor. Jake and Seth owned a mechanic shop. We didn't actually need the money from the occupations, but we didn't want to seem too suspicious.

When we came to Forks, the Cullens already had a mansion, but it wasn't big enough for all of us. We spent about a week building more to the house until it had just about doubled in size. Esme had redone the house so it would be more modern. The last time they had lived here was 2008. Now it was 2078—seventy years later.

We had gone to Forks High School for half a year, then one day everything changed.

One morning in class, I overheard (it's hard not to overhear things with vampire hearing) a few students talking about a new student. Apparently, someone by the name of Anthony McKinney was coming to Forks today, and would be at school next week. I looked towards Jason sitting next to me. He nodded my head to let me know that he had heard as well. It was funny how Jason and I would think the same thing sometimes.

Once class ended, Jason and I headed to the cafeteria to see our family. We walked to the corner our tables were in (we had to push a couple tables together since there were so many of us) and sat down. Everyone quickly joined us, and we started talking.

"Do you guys want to play a game of football today?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, I'm in," I answered. Vampire football was fun. It was different from regular football. We played on a bigger field and we played a lot rougher than normal football players.

"All right, Chloe," Emmett said as he reached over for a high five. I reached up towards his hand, but as he motioned to slap my palm, I pulled my hand away, pulling my fingers together and apart.

"Jellyfish," I said with a laugh.

"I haven't seen anyone do that in ages," Jasper said. "I'll play football if Alice will."

"Yeah, sure," Alice agreed. "There's going to be a thunderstorm today. It'll be perfect for football." Everyone ended up agreeing on playing football. We didn't get to play often, because when we crashed into each other, it sounded like huge boulders colliding, so we took advantage of just about every chance we got.

"Aw crud, what day is today?" I asked.

"Wednesday," Bella answered. "Why?"

"Sarah, Jason, and I have guitar practice today," I said. I had forgotten about it until now. "We'll have to join you guys afterwards."

"No! You won't play football with us, so we're going to shun you. Shun!" Emmett exclaimed like a four year old. I really think his brain died when he was four, and he just kept growing. Apparently, you didn't need a human brain.

Edward laughed. "I think so, Chloe," he said, still smirking.

"Okay! Not all of us know these little mind conversations, you know," Demetri complained. "It's so confusing to hear half a conversation."

"I was thinking that Emmett's brain died when he was four," I explained. The entire table erupted in laughter.

"That reminds me, there's a new kid coming tomorrow," Rosalie said.

"How does Emmett's brain's death remind you of a new student?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I was going to tell Edward to let us know if he has any suspicions," Rosalie explained.

The bell rang and we headed off to class. Class was boring—as usual—but school ended quickly. I got into my car—my sexy new Audi—with Jason and Sarah. We drove to the town's music center, where our guitar lessons took place. Jason had already learned how to play a little bit of guitar, but Sarah and I didn't know anything about it. We had just started a little while ago, so we knew about frets and how to tune a guitar.

"Hello," Mr. Mike greeted us. "Please take your seats."

We went to our usual seats in the back of the class. On our way there, I saw someone I didn't recognize sitting in front of us. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He reminded me of the surfers I had seen in California when I lived there. Maybe he was from Southern California, or some other sunny place.

"Everyone, we have a new student today," Mr. Mike said. The boy in front of us stood up and went to the front of the class as Mr. Mike motioned for him. "This is Anthony McKinney. We want to make him feel welcome here, okay?"

Class started, and Anthony sat back down. I saw Sarah in distress, and gave her a curious look. She just shook her head, so I assumed she would tell me later.

In class we learned all the notes. We also learned how to make one chord sound like another by pressing it on a certain fret. I found guitar a little confusing, but I knew it would be worth it in the long run.

When class ended, Sarah seemed eager to be out of the room. She walked at a very fast pace (for a human) out of the building. I was right behind her and spun her around when we got to my car. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"That guy smelled so good," she said. "I almost attacked him in front of everybody."

"Do you think it was like Bella to Edward?" Jason asked. I recalled Edward and Bella telling me about how Bella was Edward's singer. Her blood smelled better to him than anyone else's.

"It might be," I said. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I must have been so into the conversation that I didn't hear or smell someone coming.

I turned around to see Anthony standing there. He was staring at Sarah with a look of confusion on his face. His confusion turned to horror as I heard a hunting growl come from behind me. I recognized as my sister's. I started to turn around to stop my sister, but I only had a chance to see the poor boy draw his last breath.

**Author's Note: Forgive me now? That was a cool chapter if I do say so myself. I thought I would warn you so here it is-I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm busy and Thursday because it's my birthday so I'll be out. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but the next chapter will be a good one. How 'bout some reviews as an early birthday present? :)**


	30. Chapter 29 Anthony

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and "happy birthdays." Hehe, I'm a year older now. Which means…more chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Twenty Nine-Anthony~

Sarah had her teeth latched onto Anthony's throat. He was losing blood quickly—his blood was spilling out onto the pavement. I decided to act, and I had to do it fast. I took a hold of Sarah and threw her away from the boy. Jason caught on to my plan and went to hold Sarah down. I quickly examined Anthony. He had already lost too much blood. If I didn't change him, he would die.

I wasn't sure if I could change him. I didn't know if I would be able to stop drinking his blood. I could smell it right now, and it wasn't driving me insane. That's what made my decision. I took his hand and bit into his forearm. He screamed. I counted my blessing that nobody was around anymore.

I had never realized how good human blood tasted. It was _so_ much better than animal blood. It was probably like a person who hadn't drunk anything for days, and had finally taken a sip and couldn't stop. But I knew I had to pull away. I did this to save the poor boy, not kill him. I pulled away from Anthony. It was almost painful to do so, but I did.

I could hear his heartbeat pick up—it was fighting the venom. Jason had run Sarah home, so I was left with Anthony. I picked him up and put him in the car. The bleeding had stopped. I would have put him in the car anyways, but I was glad that my car wouldn't be blood stained. I raced home. Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Bella, and Delilah were outside waiting for me to come with Anthony.

"Chloe, I'm sorry," Alice apologized. "I didn't see it in time."

"It's fine Alice," I said. "Someone help me with Anthony." He was thrashing at this point, making him difficult to carry without crushing him. Edward came over and helped me carry him into the main room to set him on the couch.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked.

"Demetri, Jasper, Esme and Jason took her out to the forest," Carlisle explained.

"Do you think that Anthony is Sarah's singer?" Bella asked.

"She might be," Edward said. "That would explain why he smells so much better to her."

Anthony screamed again. I felt bad for him. I remembered how much my transformation hurt.

"You bit him?" Delilah asked. "You were able to stop drinking his blood?"

"Yeah."

"You did a good job, Chloe," Carlisle commented. "I think I should bite him a few more times though, just to make the transformation faster." He bit his throat, wrists, and elbows. I envied how easy it was for him. "There, that should do it," he said.

Anthony continued to scream and thrash. He kept shouting at us, begging us to kill him. I felt a thousand times worse than I had when I decided to change him. I knew I made the right choice though.

The next few days of school we were all excused. Supposedly we were going on a camping trip. We did need to hunt though. Camping was our usual excuse for when we all went hunting. We stayed home to see how Anthony was coming along. It took about two and a half days for the transformation to be complete.

The entire town of Forks thought that Anthony McKinney had gone missing. His parents had sent out a search party for him. They had been scouring over the entire town for the past few days. We had thought of a story for Anthony's disappearance. He had been kidnapped and murdered. Someone had burned his body so no one would find him, but they did an amateur job. The good thing was that we wouldn't have to kill anyone. We could just use a corpse that Carlisle could get from the hospital (doctors practice surgery on corpses) and burn it in the forest. Eventually, the search team would find it. The good thing was that vampires can't even leave any evidence that they were there. We would be able to commit the perfect crime because our hair wouldn't be left at the scene, nor would any skin particles or fingerprints, etc.

On Saturday, he started to think clearly. He wasn't screaming anymore, he was asking questions, or rather, thinking them. Edward was translating for us.

"He remembers what happened," Edward said. "He remembers coming over to give a real introduction, and then he remembers being attacked."

"Can he hear us?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Edward said. "He wants to know who we are."

"Why don't we wait until you can see us?" Carlisle suggested.

"Why do I burn?" Edward translated.

"You are going through a vampire transformation," Carlisle explained. "The venom goes through your system, and it burns as it changes you."

"I wasn't born yesterday," Edward translated. "I know vampires aren't real."

"You should see for yourself in a little bit," Carlisle said.

His heart started beating faster. It beat faster and faster, until it gave one final half-beat. Anthony gasped in pain, then opened his eyes and sat up.

"What just happened?!" he demanded.

"You're a vampire," I explained.

Anthony sighed. "Vampires don't exist," he insisted. Alice picked up the mirror we had on the coffee table next to the couch Anthony laid on. He took it, with a doubtful look on his face. I smirked as his eyes went wide. "What happened? I don't look like me anymore."

"We told you, but you won't believe us," Seth said. "You're a vampire."

"No I'm not," he insisted. He groaned. "My throat burns."

"You're thirsty," Carlisle said. "Chloe, Jason, why don't you take him hunting. We'll do introductions later."

"Have him meet Sarah," Esme suggested. "His blood won't bother her anymore."

I nodded and led Anthony outside along with Jason. "Who's Sarah?" he asked.

"I think we should let her tell you," Jason suggested. I understood his suggestion. Anthony probably wouldn't want to talk to Sarah if he found out she was the one who had attacked him.

I knew Sarah was waiting in the woods. I followed her scent towards a clearing she often went to. Demetri was with her, sitting in the grass. Their heads turned in our direction.

"Anthony, this is Sarah and Demetri," I said, gesturing to both of them.

"Hello," he said, shaking Demetri's hand, then Sarah's. I noticed that he held on to Sarah's hand for a bit longer than necessary.

"I'm sorry, Anthony," Sarah said, looking down. I knew she felt terrible about what she had done.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. Realization crossed his face—I could practically hear his mind click. Realization turned into horror. "Crap! That really happened! That means…but…I can't be a…I am, aren't I? I'm a vampire!" I wanted to laugh, because his rant was a little humorous, but I figured it wasn't the best idea. I nodded my head. "And you!" he pointed to Sarah. "You tried to kill me!" He wheeled around to face me. "You bit me! You tried to kill me too!"

"I think we have a bit of a misunderstanding," Jason said. "Your blood smells differently than others' to Sarah. She accidentally lost control and attacked you. Chloe saved you by changing you into a vampire. It was either that or letting you die."

"Okay," he said, deep in thought. "I'm going to pretend I'm clueless as to what happened. Now, can someone please tell me how to get my throat to stop burning?"

"You need to hunt," Demetri said. "We'll take you somewhere away from humans."

"Wait," he said, realizing something. "Vampires eat people! I can't kill someone!"

"We only drink the blood of animals," Jason explained. Anthony nodded, and we started running north. There was a forest not too far from here that humans didn't go into. We ran for a few minutes, and came to a stop.

"Anthony, just let your instincts take over," I said to him. He nodded, closed his eyes and inhaled. A second later, he ran off to his right. He was after a bear. We started to follow him, but Sarah grabbed my arm and held me back.

"I need to tell you something," Sarah said.

**Author's Note: I was able to update today! Yay for me. Hope you liked it! And just in case you forgot, I would **_**love**_** some reviews.**


	31. Chapter 30 Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note: Happy Father's Day! And happy summer! Dang, I want it to be winter already. I'm not a summer person. Anyways, this is a short chapter, but it's got some trouble in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Thirty-Dirty Little Secret~

"I need to tell you something," Sarah said. I nodded my head, letting her know I was listening. "There's something different about Anthony. He gives me a different feeling, it's strange."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Anthony just seemed like a normal person, er, vampire to me. I had no clue what "feeling" she was talking about.

"I'm not sure. I just feel different around him. It's like I can tell him anything—like I want to tell him everything. Do you think that's his ability?"

"It could be," I answered. "We'll just see how things go."

Sarah and I ran to catch up with everyone else. Anthony had already drained the bear and a deer of blood. Now Demetri was helping him bury the animal carcasses. Sarah had gone off to kill a doe she had smelled. I went over to Jason and smiled at him. I loved him so much. He smiled back at me and wrapped his arms around me as we waited for Demetri and Anthony. After just a couple minutes, they were back. Anthony didn't look to happy.

"Are you okay, Anthony?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Why?"

I shook my head. "Never mind."

Anthony still had a strange look on his face—almost as if he wanted something, but couldn't have it. We ran back to the Cullen house. Jason and I were running further away from everyone else. I hadn't been alone with him for a while, and it was nice for it to just be me and him.

Off in the distance, I heard Sarah and Anthony talking. I couldn't hear what it was about, but I was glad they were talking; it meant that Anthony most likely wasn't mad at Sarah for losing control. It wasn't her fault.

We came back into Forks, and kept running until we reached the Cullen mansion. Everyone was in the massive front yard. Emmett came up to Anthony and high fived him.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Weird," Anthony said.

Emmett laughed. "You'll get used to it."

"How am I going to go back home?" Anthony asked. We kept quiet. No one wanted to be the bearer of bad news.

Edward finally spoke up. "You can't go back, Anthony," he said, his face sad. "If you went back, people would get hurt and die. We can't let that happen, and I'm sure you don't want to hurt your family."

"Of course not, but I wouldn't hurt them," Anthony said.

"Newborns can't be around humans, Anthony," Carlisle explained. "If you were even close to them, you would attack them. It's just the way newborns are. The town of Forks thinks you have gone missing, and in a few days they should find a body, close to your home, with your id. They should think that someone kidnapped you, killed you, and burned your body."

"What about my family?" I felt bad for Anthony. He wouldn't be able to see his family again. He wouldn't get to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Anthony, but you can't see them," Carlisle said.

"You're welcome to stay here, if you like," Esme offered.

"I'd like that very much," Anthony thanked her. He still looked sad, but he seemed a bit happier, knowing that he had a family.

"Sarah, why don't you show him to the extra room? That one can be his," Esme suggested. "The rest of us need to go hunting."

"Sure," she said. "Come on, Anthony." She led him back into the house. Everyone except Jason and I went into the woods to go hunting. Jason and I started walking around the woods by the Cullen mansion.

"Chloe, I love you. You know that, right?" Jason asked.

I smiled. "Of course I do. I love you too."

I heard someone running towards us—I recognized Sarah's scent. I turned around as she ran up to me, dry-sobbing. She grabbed me in a big hug—I knew something was wrong. Sarah wouldn't come up to me crying if something didn't happen.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" I asked her, pulling her away so I could see her face.

"It's Anthony," she said between her tearless sobs.

"Did he hurt you?" Jason asked. He had almost become an overprotective brother to Sarah.

"No, he didn't hurt me," she said. She looked up at me, guilt all over her face. "I kissed him. I was showing him his room, and we started talking, then before I knew it I was kissing him. How could I do that? Demetri is so good to me, and then I have to go and betray his trust like that."

"Sarah, it was an accident. You didn't mean to," I reassured her. "You don't have to feel bad."

"Yes I do," she said, looking down at the floor again.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I liked it," she admitted, another wave of dry sobs coming over her. "I wanted to kiss him again, but I remembered Demetri, and thought of how much it would hurt him."

"Sarah, I won't tell Demetri, okay?" I said. "Anthony probably won't tell him, because he won't want to start anything. Jason, you won't tell, will you?"

"Of course not, it will be our little secret," he reassured Sarah. I could always count on Jason.

"You have to keep my dirty little secret," she pleaded. "Please."

**Author's Note: Dirty Little Secret is going to be stuck in my head all day now. *laughs* I just felt compelled to put that in there. Review please!**


	32. Chapter 31 Secrets No More

**Author's Note: Sorry for my little knowledge of clothing designers in this chapter. I'm not exactly the fashion obsessed type, so I don't know many designers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Thirty One-Secrets No More~

After a few hours, everyone came back from the hunting trip. Jason and I kept our word, and didn't tell anyone about Sarah's kiss with Anthony.

Alice had come back with a huge smile on her face. "Anthony, we're going shopping!" she called up to him.

"Alice, I'm pretty sure he can hear you," Esme said. "You don't need to yell."

Anthony ran downstairs. I noticed that he avoided eye contact with Sarah. "Why do we need to go shopping?" he asked.

"You need clothes, and stuff for your bedroom," Alice explained. Of course Alice would think of that. "Who else wants to come?" Esme, Rosalie, Renesmee, Delilah, Carlisle, Alice, Seth and Anthony all ended up going. I decided to stay home with Sarah. I knew she felt terrible. We turned on the news--we liked to see what the human point of view on the world was every now and then. We were silent for a while, but after a while, Edward spoke.

"Jason, can you please stop thinking that?" Edward asked.

"Sorry," Jason said, a small smile playing upon his lips. "Get out of my head."

"What were you thinking about?" Sarah asked, a bit of worry crossing her face before she composed herself.

"Very wrong ways I didn't want to see my sister," Edward said. Jason looked embarrassed.

"Wow, I feel violated," I said, playing along.

"Sarah," Demetri began. "Do you want to get remarried after high school?"

"Uh," she said, looking to me for an escape. Just then the doorbell rang and everyone came in. _Saved by the bell,_ I thought. Edward looked at me strangely. Crud, he knew we were keeping something. We would have to block our thoughts from him harder. He raised one eyebrow. I mimicked him, letting him know I wasn't going to be easy to break.

"How was the shopping trip?" Jasper asked.

"Great," Alice began. "We ordered a bed and furniture for Anthony, and we found some clothes from my favorite designer-"

"Yes, Alice," Emmett interrupted. "We all know your favorite designers. You can't live in this house if you don't."

"Anyways, we did pretty well finding everything," Alice continued. "Anthony, there's already a closet in your room, so you can put your things in there." Anthony nodded his head and ran upstairs with his bags. I'd noticed that ever since their kiss, Anthony and Sarah hadn't paid any notice to each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's expression change from calm to shock. It wasn't me who had tipped him off though—he was looking at Sarah in shock. She must have thought something, giving her away. It had to be the secret—nothing else would surprise Edward like that. He quickly composed his facial expression, though.

_So you know now? _I thought to Edward. He tilted his head downwards a fraction of an inch, then upwards. As long as no one else knew, Demetri wouldn't find out. He couldn't find out. Who knows what would happen if he did.

On Monday morning, we all (except for Anthony, of course) left for school. I drove my black Audi with Jason, Sarah, and Demetri. No one spoke, so I turned on the radio. It was ironic that Dirty Little Secret by the All American Rejects came on. It was an old song, but it was still popular. Some songs just kept playing on the radio.

"I remember when this song first came out," Jason said. I smiled. Jason was over eighty years old, but he was still frozen at eighteen.

I listened to the song play.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know? _

_When we live such fragile lives _

_It's the best way we survive _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know? _

_The way she feels inside (inside) _

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny) _

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie) _

_And now I tried to but it's eating me apart _

_Trace this nightmare _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

_My dirty little secret _

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

It made me think of Sarah and Anthony's kiss. It couldn't mean nothing—Sarah wouldn't betray Demetri for no reason—but was there something between my sister and Anthony? What if there was? What would happen? Would she leave Demetri to be with Anthony, or would she forget about Anthony to stay with her husband?

We got to the school, and it was a relief to get out of the small car—there was too much awkwardness. Jason and I went to our first class, and Sarah and Demetri headed off to their classes. Jason and I had almost every class together. Our first few classes were boring, as usual. Things tended to drag on once you had learned about it a thousand times. I had been in both high school and college several times.

When lunch came, we were silent most of the time. My family knew something was wrong. There was just this feeling in the air. I didn't like it. I wanted it to end soon, but I knew it wouldn't. I had to keep Sarah's secret. I couldn't tell anyone.

After school we all piled back into the cars. Demetri had left a note on the car saying he had ditched the last hour of school and gone home. It was still quiet in the car. I was growing tired of the silence. I was going to say something, but Sarah beat me to it.

"Thank you for keeping the secret," she said. "I know it's hard for you, but you didn't tell anyone, just like you said. Thank you both."

Jason and I didn't need to speak for Sarah to know we would continue to keep her secret, no matter what. We pulled into the driveway of our mansion. We heard people talking inside. It sounded like it was Demetri and Anthony.

"What kind of flower is this? A tulip?" Anthony asked. I pictured the tulips on the table by the southern glass wall.

"Yes," Demetri answered. "Sarah loves tulips."

"Stay away from her," Demetri said, his voice going cold.

"But I love her," Anthony said as we walked through the door.

Demetri turned around to face us, pure rage upon his face.

**Author's Note: Major cliffie! What's going to happen? Anthony and Demetri both love Sarah! What's going to happen? The more reviews I get, the sooner you'll know ;)**


	33. Chapter 32 Lies

**Author's Note: That was a mean cliffhanger, so I updated more quickly than I usually do. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Thirty Two-Lies~

Demetri's face was full of pure rage. The rage faded. He laughed, shaking his head. "I wondered when something like this would happen," he said, making his way for the door. He walked across the porch and onto the grass in front of our house. We all followed him outside. "I never loved you, Sarah. I am still very much a Volturi guard. I was a spy, stealing your secrets and giving them to the Volturi. They're coming here as we speak to kill you all."

Anthony lunged for him, but Demetri ran away, probably to the Volturi. Anthony started to follow, but saw it was useless and came back. "I'm sorry—it just slipped," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, son," Carlisle reassured him.

Demetri had lied to us. He never left the Volturi. He didn't love Sarah. For fifty years he had lied about loving her, being part of our family, and about his place with the Volturi. Demetri was a traitor. I wanted to rip him to shreds. I wanted to cause him so much pain he would beg for death.

Edward gasped. We all looked to him. "It all makes sense now," he whispered. "There's a woman. She has an ability. She can make others think that they're in love with someone. And there's another one—a male. He can make people believe certain things. He almost blocks powers. I couldn't read their minds, or see, or hear, or smell them. He wouldn't let Alice see the future about the Volturi either."

"They planned it all out," Seth said. "Now they're coming to kill us. Alice, how many-"

Alice cut him off. She had been looking for visions of what would happen. "They'll be here tonight. Twenty five guards are coming. Aro, Marcus and Caius are coming with five body guards. We don't have much time left."

"What time is it now?" Renesmee asked.

Emmett looked at his watch. "Four o'clock," he answered. "Alice, what exact time are they coming?"

"Somewhere between five o'clock and seven o'clock," Alice said. "Closer to five."

"What are we going to do?" Jake asked.

"We'll have to fight," Carlisle said. None of us liked that idea. We were outnumbered. There were sixteen of us and thirty three of them. Only twenty five would fight, but five more might if they had to. Aro, Caius, and Marcus wouldn't fight—that much we knew.

There wasn't anything we could do to prepare for the fight. We were as ready as we could be, so we spent our time with our family. We knew we didn't have high chances of surviving. We knew some of us wouldn't make it through the battle. Most of us chose to spend our last minutes with our mates. Jason and I had gone off into the forest. We were walking, holding hands as we passed through the trees. We stopped as we came to a log that lay on the forest floor. Jason sat down, and I sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Jason said to me. His face was full of pain, betrayal, sorrow, and fear.

"What're you sorry for?" I asked. He really didn't have a reason to be sorry. It wasn't him who had betrayed us.

"I'm sorry that I didn't see his lie. I should have known."

"How would you have known? He fooled all of us. As perfect as you are Jason, you can't see everything," I reassured him. I didn't like it when Jason felt guilty for things he had no control over. Jason was an amazing person. He was selfless, kind, polite, chivalrous, and so much more.

"Chloe, I love you more than my own life," Jason said. "When the battle starts…if you…get into trouble…I want you to run away."

"Jason," I protested.

"I can't risk losing you, Chloe. You mean too much to me," Jason told me. "You need to run away from there if you get in trouble. Run away and keep going. Don't turn back. I'll find you after the fight."

"I won't leave you, Jason. Not even death will separate us." I would never leave Jason—not even for my own life. I meant what I had said. My love for Jason was stronger than death, or whatever we vampires went through.

Jason lifted his hand and placed it against my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into it. I felt Jason lean forward. His lips fell against mine, parting slightly as they said their own goodbye. I didn't want to admit to myself that Jason might not make it through the battle. He just had to. I focused on the way his lips moved, in perfect harmony with mine. I pulled my hand up and placed it at the back of his neck. He pulled away too soon. I would have kissed him again, but I had just now realized someone was approaching us. Jason looked over my shoulder, so I turned around to see who approached us. I recognized Alice's scent. She walked through the last of the trees and spoke.

"We need to go," Alice said, her face grim. "The fight will start soon." Jason and I got up, and all three of us ran to a clearing where the battle would begin. The rest of our family was there, waiting for us.

Seconds passed. I didn't notice that I was holding my breath until the black cloaks started to emerge through the tree line. I exhaled. Demetri was in front, wearing the expected black cloak of the Volturi. I growled, along with Sarah, Anthony, and Jason.

"Ah, Carlisle," Aro said. "How nice to see you again."

"Why did you do this, Aro?" Carlisle asked.

"No greetings? Let's not forget our manners, Carlisle," Aro said.

"You spied on us, Aro," Carlisle pointed out. "That doesn't deserve manners."

"Your coven was growing rather large," Caius said coldly. "We don't want rivals. We sent a spy to find out your secrets, so we could destroy you."

"How did you do it?" Carlisle asked.

"You're not the only ones who've met new people, Carlisle," Aro said sickly. Just as he said that, one of the guards in darker cloaks raised his claw-like hand. His nails sprouted into long claws. His mouth formed a sick smile. "We just had to send over a few guards with Demetri. Poor Jane didn't even know it was coming. It was a great sacrifice, but it was worth it. We used some of our newly found guards to go through with the rest of the plan. Rachel makes people think they're in love with someone. That was helpful, wasn't it, Sarah?" Sarah growled. "Miguel here, made their stay go unnoticed, including their thoughts and Alice's visions of the future."

"Enough talking," Caius spat out. "We all know why we're here." Just as he said the last word, the Volturi guards advanced.

**Author's Note: Oh, you didn't see that coming, did you? I know it's short, but in the next chapter the fight starts, so I wanted the action in mostly one chapter. So let me know if you liked it, loved it, didn't like it, or hated it. Review!**

**And, I made an account on fictionpress, and uploaded the first chapter of a story. I have the same username, so go check it out!**


	34. Chapter 33 Over

**Author's Note: Just so you know, I got the claw idea for an ability from another piece of Twilight fanfiction. It's Starry Night by ringswraith. It's a really good story, you should read it. While you're at it, read Christopher Douglas by B-Ball Boy C. It's only got a couple chapters, but it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

~Chapter Thirty Three-Over~

They rushed forward, and so did we. We fought cleverly, but so did they. There were so many of them. Some of us had to fight more than one enemy at a time. I was fighting Rachel and a blonde male. They were good fighters, but the Volturi all had the same techniques, so I knew what to expect. That made it an even fight. I received a hard blow to my stomach. I gasped quickly, but reached out for one of them while they were distracted, enjoying my pain. I grabbed a hold of Rachel's left arm and pulled it from its socket. It made a sickening screech—like metal scraping against metal. She became distracted, shocked that I had severed her arm, and I decided to take advantage of that.

I got to my feet and shoved the male away, so I could fight with Rachel, one on one. Lunged for her head, but she ducked and came up behind me. I whirled around. She thrust her claw-like hand into the side of my face. My head whipped sideways. I whirled down on one foot and turned in a circle with one leg out, kicking the back of her legs and forcing her to fall. I lunged for her head again, but my hands found her other arm as she tried to squirm out of the way. I pulled on that, just as I had with the other arm.

She screamed in pain. It was so loud that I hardly noticed. There were already so many sounds going on—growls, screams of pain and anger, and the screeches of vampires being dismembered. I looked around. As far as I could tell, my family was fighting well.

I had gotten distracted looking for my family. Rachel tackled me from behind and pinned me to the ground with her knees on my arms. "Nice boyfriend you've got over there," she said. "I was thinking of killing him first, but maybe I'll keep him as a pet." I was filled with rage. No one talked about Jason that way. I threw my head up at her, hitting her square in the face. She stepped back. I got to my feet and reached for her neck. This time I didn't miss. Her head joined the rest of the limbs on the floor.

Another vampire started to fight me. He was a skilled fighter. I looked around for Jason. He was fighting the one with the claws. I could see that he was losing. I tried to make my way towards him, so I could help him, but the Volturi wouldn't let me by. I couldn't get to Jason. Everyone in my way tried to kill me before I could get to him. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't. I was useless. I fought back against the people in my way. I fought as hard as I could. I was fighting for Jason, not myself. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as Jason was safe.

I couldn't get to him. There were too many people fighting me. I looked over to Jason again. He stepped back from his opponent. Jason lunged for him, just as the male extended his claws and thrust them into Jason's throat. The claws went through the front of his throat and came out through the back. His body went limp.

A cry of pain, love, and anger filled the air. "Jason!" I cried out. I shoved whoever I was fighting away from me. I made my way through the fighting vampires to Jason.

In that moment my heart broke. My reason for being was gone. The most important thing in my life was being ripped to shreds in front of me, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. My entire world collapsed. Without Jason, there was no point in life. No meaning.

Could a heart without a pulse burst? I felt as if mine had. My chest swelled with pain. I had always thought that a breaking heart was an over-exaggeration—a metaphor, but right now it felt as if my heart was breaking into pieces. My heart had always belonged to Jason, even before I knew it, but now his existence was over. He was gone. I started to sob.

I wanted to die, but first, I wanted revenge. A hiss escaped my mouth as I lunged for the male with the claws. I grabbed his throat. I pulled upwards, decapitating him. His body fell to the floor. I severed his arms and legs, then went on to the next person. I would kill as many as I could.

I went over to Aro. I would kill him. He would be easy to kill. I lunged for him, but one of his body guards crashed into me. I threw them off of me and went back towards Aro. I grabbed his arm and pulled. A sickening screech filled the air. I smiled. The Volturi were going to pay for what they had done. Aro's body guard came back and tackled me again. I growled and bit into her shoulder and tore her arm off. I quickly set that on fire. She was distracted, trying to get her arm out of the fire, so I went for Aro. He tried to fight me, but he had never fought before. He always had someone else to fight for him. I grabbed his throat.

"Goodbye, Aro," I whispered through the sobs that emanated through my mouth. I ripped his head away from his body and smiled as I quickly set him alight.

His bodyguard crashed into me again, but this time I didn't fight back. The sound of my limbs being torn from my body was almost soothing as I fell into the peaceful darkness that was death.

My life flashed before my eyes. I saw the first time I laid my eyes on Jason. I went back to Spanish class at Corvallis High. Jason was in so much of my life. I saw our wedding—our first wedding, when I still lived in Corvallis. I saw our honeymoon in London. I saw the events in my existence up to this moment, then the end came, and my heart didn't hurt anymore. Any pain was erased from my body, for I was dead. I existed no more.

**Author's Note: *sniffle* This really is the end. I can't continue this story, because Chloe is dead, and it's told from her point of view. I MIGHT make a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. If I do, I'll put an author's note on this story, saying that I have.**

**Thank you to all my fabulous readers, you made my story worth the while. Thank you ringswraith for the idea of the claw ability. Thank you B-Ball Boy C for all the encouragement and your thoughts about religion. Thank you jerose fro being the first one to review my story. Thank you Mrs. Lawson for the last name. Thank you everyone who reviewed.**

**I love you guys! And don't forget to go to fictionpress and read my story! It's called Letting Go. It's kind of dark, compared to these stories, but I don't know, maybe you'll like it.**


	35. Bonus Chapter Jason's Story

**Author's Note: Okay, this is a warning. I'm not continuing the story. This is just a bonus chapter, because this story got over a hundred reviews. Plus, I haven't had enough of Jason and Chloe either. ;) But go vote in the poll on my profile. It's about what story I should write next. This chapter is just a conversation between Chloe and Jason. It takes place before Sarah finds Demetri.**

~Bonus Chapter-Jason's Story~

I looked into Jason's eyes. They were different, not just golden. They had different strands of color in them. There was gold, with brown, black, and dark gold strands through it. I smiled.

He smiled back, a crooked smile that didn't show all the time. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, your eyes are just so pretty," I answered.

"It's merely your reflection."

I laughed. "That's the cheesiest line I've ever heard," I teased.

"You weren't alive when I was born. There were some pretty cheesy lines back then," he answered, still smiling.

"Say one," I said. I wanted to know how funny these pickup lines would be.

"What's cooking, good looking? Do you know CPR, 'cause you take my breath away." He laughed.

"Wow," I said, still laughing.

"I love the sound of your laugh." I smiled and moved closer to him on the couch, until I was right next to him. He put his arms around me.

"I love _you_," I answered.

"I love you too, Chloe. I always will," he vowed.

"Jason, what made you fall in love with me?"

"What's not to love?"

"No, I mean what specifically made you fall in love with me?" I clarified.

"When I first met you, I didn't know you well, but I knew you were the one. There was a connection between us, and it brought us together. As I got to know you, it just made me love you more. You're smart, funny, sweet, kind, generous—"

"Keep going," I joked.

He laughed. "I could go on forever."

"We have forever," I reminded him.

"I was thinking we could spend that forever in different ways," he said, tilting my chin up. I smiled, because I knew what was coming. He leaned in closer to kiss me. His lips were warm. After my transformation, my skin had gone to the same temperature as Jason's, so he didn't feel cold anymore—he was always warm.

I could feel the corners of his lips pull up. He pulled away to say something. "You know, with your ability, I could kiss whoever I wanted," he said. "But I wouldn't want to kiss anyone but you."

"Aw, how sweet," I teased. "I love you, Jason."

"Chloe, I will always love you."

"Tell me about your transformation again," I said. Of course I remembered the story, but I liked hearing him tell it.

"I remember most of it now," he began. "I just can't remember the smaller details. I was hiking through the woods by my house with my friend. I don't remember his name. We were talking about something—one of his friends. No, it was his girlfriend. They were having problems in the relationship. We were walking, and we heard something behind us. We turned around to see what it was, and there she was. I don't remember what she looked like, but I remember being terrified. I knew something was wrong.

"She smiled at my friend. 'Hello, boys. How 'bout we skip the small talk and go straight to the fun part?' she said, and with that, she attacked my friend. I couldn't move—I was in shock. She killed my friend—drained him of all his blood. Then she turned to me. 'Hmm, you'd make a nice accomplice. Tell you what, I won't kill you, if you help me with the killing, stealing and all the good stuff.' She didn't even give a chance to decline. She went straight for my throat, and the next thing I knew I was lying in the forest, a vampire."

"Why did she leave you?" I asked.

"I don't remember," he said.

"I'm glad my creator didn't leave me," I said smiling.

"Edward is your creator."

"No," I insisted. "You started the transformation. Therefore you're my creator."

"If you insist," he said.

"Do you think Sarah will find a mate?" I asked. I was worried she wouldn't.

"Of course I do, Sarah's a great girl—she'll find someone," he reassured me.

"Kay." I smiled. "How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow pulling together in confusion.

"How did I get so lucky to find you?" I clarified.

"I'm the lucky one."

I let it drop. I knew I was lucky to get to spend forever with Jason. I would be happy as long as I was with him, and the best part was-I knew I would be.

**Author's Note: Aw, how's that for fluff? So yeah, don't forget to go vote in my poll, and please read Letting Go on fiction press. I only have two fans. :(**

**Letting Go Summary: ****Zoey has a dark past. When she was fifteen, she witnessed her loved ones being murdered right in front of her. Jason killed his father. Can these two lead each other back to a normal life? Rated M for dark theme.**


	36. Sequel

**Author's Note: The sequel is up! Dusk is the End has the first chapter posted. Go check it out!**


End file.
